Predictions
by That-Golden-Snitch
Summary: He’s meant to be one of your best friends! And then, I was watching you, looking out to see if you were alright – all of you, and suddenly I see you and Sirius attacking him so bloody viciously I thought he was dead!JPxLE.
1. Petunia

**A/N** : All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I'm no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Alsooo, this is my first ever story, so please tell me what you think. Hope you like it.

* * *

Lily Evans awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window of her bedroom, gently caressing her face good morning. She lay in comfortable silence with just her thoughts for company, on the border between waking and dreaming. She could hear a gentle tapping at the window but snuggled deeper into the duvet, relishing these last flashes of summer.

"Lily! Do something about that tapping!"

She emerged from her sleepy thoughts like a diver surfacing in the water. The source of the noise was quickly identified. A handsome tawny owl was floating beside her window. It was about to resume drumming the sill, but she leant over and unfastened the window, letting the bird glide in and deposit its letter. It shook out its feather and quickly dipped its beak into the water beside her bed before taking off once more.

She was suddenly wide awake. The letter bore a familiar crest, with lion, badger, bird and snake entwined. She tried to rip open the letter but it was no use, the parchment was much too thick. Besides, her fumbling hands and stubby nails did nothing to help. Cursing under her breath she fumbled around in the side table drawer before emerging triumphant. She clutched a nail file and stabbed the letter.

"Hah! Gotcha!"

She was finally able to slice open the envelope. Her breathing was shallow and hurried, all she wanted was to be made prefect once again. Prefect was something her parents, being muggles, understood. It meant something to them. As a heavy silver badge slid out onto the covers she let out a sigh of relief. It caught in her throat. This was no prefect's badge. It was bigger, and a funny shape.

She scanned the letter that accompanied it.

Dear Miss Evans,

In light of your contributions to school society in the time you have been at Hogwarts, we would like to award you with Head Girl, with our congratulations. This is an award of highest accolade, and the responsibilities that accompany it are not to be taken lightly. Please meet with myself, and the other Heads of House, on the Hogwarts express, at 1pm sharp, to discuss duties and to meet the Head Boy.

Once again, my warmest congratulations

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Lily stared at the letter, her mouth slightly open. She, Lily Fiona Evans had been awarded _Head Girl. _Her thoughts were a jumble. To herself, Lily was nothing special. Average as far as a magical muggle can be. She had a sudden vision of herself finally getting James Potter into detention for a month, and being awarded an Order of Merlin.

"_Preferably for something spectacular__. . ."_She thought "_Like rescuing the Minister for Magic from a trio of ravaging dragons. And it will be all Potters fault. Maybe Chinese Fierballs. . . or are Hungarian Horntails more vicious? I should really pay more attention in Care of Magical Creatures. . ._"

"Lily Flower! Breakfast!"

"Wha?" Lily was brought back to earth. Then she remembered. She was Head Girl! She raced down stairs to share the good news with her parents.

As she ricocheted into the kitchen both her parents looked up from their Sunday newspapers. She was never usually this bouncy in the morning. She grabbed a piece of toast and plopped into the nearest wooden chair.

"Lily dearest, what's going on? You're all pink, is it a boy?" Her mother posed the question in a way only mothers can. She was simultaneously maternal, caring, and disapproving, and inquisitive. Lily cringed inwardly, for ever since she had invited Amos Diggory home for a week last summer, her mother had her ears on what Lily liked to call 'Male Radar'. Every time Lily received a letter, or a phone call, her mother was there, trying to cultivate any sort of relationship with any boy.

"_No_, mother, it isn't. I was made Head Girl!"

Her father rose from his stool and enveloped her in a warm hug. He smelt minty and musky, from the study he rarely left. Petunia entered the kitchen, dressed in a pale yellow, cotton dress. Her hair was already immaculate, despite the early time. She could have been pretty; however a sneer was already in place, ruining what little beauty there was.

"What? Head Girl of_ that_ school?" The sneer deepened her face contorting as it did. "Where you learn _magic_?" She said, surrounding the final word with air quotes. "Don't talk to me about that place. Everyone thinks you're strange Lily, they always have. All the girls think you've gone to a physco hospital. To be locked up. They say they expected it, a person like you. You're an outcast. A freak" She spat the words out, her face distorting and twisting, like an angry snake. "And I agree." She tucked her hair behind her ears and adjusted her alice band. With one final glare she left the room, leaving behind a consuming silence, which no one knew how to break.

Lily's previously good mood evaporated. Looking down she realised that she had tightened her hands unconsciously, leaving behind a puddle of crumbs in her outstretched palms, her toast reduced to nothing, like her pride. She rose as her mother did, but instead of turning into her out-stretched arms, she walked stiffly out of the room and up the stairs to be alone. As she plodded up the stairs, a lone tear escaped from her emerald eyes, and plopped on the carpet, leaving a small dark patch, a visual reminder of the pain she felt.


	2. Welcome Back

As Lily passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, she felt like she was passing through a light waterfall, but emerging on the other side as dry as she was before. She surveyed familiar students jumbled with new milling around the platform. The noises merged into a great symphony of hoots from disgruntled owls, and chattering voices, and wobbling farewells from first-year mothers. They built up around her, the excited voices of reunited friends, and the irritated barks of teachers, climaxing in a gorgeous culmination, engulfing her. Most majestic of all was the crimson Hogwarts Express, eager to return the girl to her beloved school, and her regal trumpet of finale lightened Lily's spirits.

Watching this familiar scene, the knot that had been building in her stomach in the days after her confrontation with Petunia loosened slightly. Her sister had not talked to her at all, nor looked at her, and the tension in the house was unbearable. Her mother had told her it was only because Petunia was nervous about returning to school, but Lily knew differently. Petunia was ashamed, and that hurt her, it pierced her heart like a blade, to know that she was inferior and embarrassing to one of the people she used to value most. Lily shook her head, washing away the painful memories.

"Lily!" called two voices in unison, both comfortingly familiar to the redhead. One, husky from illicit cigarettes through the dormitory window, the other perfectly pitched from years in the Hogwarts choir. She spun around, and was hit by two girls, the same age as she. She grinned broadly, ignoring the pain in her forearm, which had collided with something pointy, probably a shoulder.

The first to break away from the group hug was Sasha, a tall girl, with the sort of long dark hair Lily wished for, but would never have. She had a recently cut heavy, blunt fringe, which skimmed her deep hazel eyes that were nothing short of _taboo_. She was gorgeous, and attracting many appreciative glances, that would have never come before. Her recent curves, grown over the summer suited her, (and the boys looking at her) but she still had a skinny and almost awkward air about her. Evidently she wasn't used to these perusals from the male students.

"I need a hair clip; do you have one, Evie?" Her voice was throaty as she addressed the other girl, who had also jut withdrawn from the hug with Lily.

"I think I do. Somewhere in here…" The second girl was practically the opposite of Sasha. She was shorter than both her friends and curvier too. She had the sort of hair colour that is impossible to define; a different tone in each light. It was entrancing and appealing, and it swung about her shoulders with a noble grace. It was simultaneously brown, blonde and red, an alluring mixture.

"I can't find one, hang on a sec" She nonchalantly waved her wand and a black clip appearing in the air, levitating for a second until Sasha grabbed it, and pinned back her fringe, which had been annoying her all day.

They made their way onto the train, and after a minute, they found an empty carriage with a strong smell, that the girls proclaimed to be burnt socks. All was well however, once the windows were opened widely and girls had wafted out the fumes using their robes.

They settled down, and as they felt the pistons start to rotate each breathed a little easier, for each was looking forward to returning home. The hours passed easily and they were first disturbed by the lunch witch, with her trolley, selling Pumpkin Pasties and fizzing whizbees. Once again quiet, they settled down to their own company. Until, that is, a particularly intense moment in gobstones. Sasha poked her piece forward with her wand, capturing a piece of Evangeline's, and therefore spraying the latter with a nasty, smelly goo. A knock sounded at the door, and it slid open, revealing three young men.

"Morning ladies, I see you are all looking particularly lovely today, as usual." Sirius Black stepped in, turned towards Sasha and Lily, displaying his usual show of flirty charm. Suddenly his nose wrinkled and he sniffed loudly.

"Nice scent in here, is it a new one, Miss Evans?" He was rewarded with a poke from Lily "Ouch! Ooh it's you Miss Wright, looking positively radiant, of course" his eyes twinkled mischievously while Evangeline flushed pink under the goo, and quickly siphoned off the liquid using her wand, cursing under her breath. It was common knowledge amongst the ladies of Gryffindor house that Evangeline had a huge crush on Sirius, and though he made no mention of it, he always seemed that much more teasing around her.

"Why isn't James here?" inquired Sasha loudly, trying to distract attention from her mortified friend.

"Oh, he's at a meeting with McGonagall, something about Head Boy?" Remus was the first to answer. Sirius sniggered at the final few words.

"Pfft, Head Boy, don't know what's got into Dumbledore this year. He's usually-" Sirius was cut off by Lily cursing loudly, leaping up and pushing rudely past the boys.

"What's with her? Usually it takes longer for Sirius to repulse people." Remus chuckled.

"She was made Head Girl, I expect she had a meeting" Sasha answered, her eyes locking on Remus' for a moment longer than was necessary for friends.

"Yeah, her and Potter, I'll bet Lily thinks it's- "

"Shit!" Lily burst into the compartment, and Evangeline was cut off mid sentence.

"Well, I was going to say 'a joke', but that will do" Evangeline was laughing, as were the rest of the teens, carelessly observing Lily while she rummaged chaotically through her bag. Finally she emerged triumphant clutching her badge and was out of the compartment before anyone had a chance to ask her what she was doing. They could hear her messily navigating her way through the corridor, and the cries of those whose feet had been unceremoniously crushed.

The boys finally made it all the way into the cubicle and arranged themselves comfortably, as though they had been there the whole time, starting a furious game of exploding snap.

-----------------

Lily finally emerged on the other end of the train, panting and slightly sticky with sweat. She clutched the badge in her warm palms, the metal digging into her flesh. Slowly she lifted it upon her chest and pinned it to her robes, with fumbling hands. Her robes hung differently, she noticed, with a new weight upon them. She was different now, with a new weight upon her heart, her sister's hate. The ball of anxiety in her stomach twinged, but she fixed a smile upon her face and knocked upon the oaken door.

Without so much as a "Come in" the door swung open, as though blow by a gentle breeze. The room she entered was beautiful, and she drank in ever detail. It had been magically enhanced to be two or three times the size of the carriage she had just left. She padded forward slowly, making indentations on the deep red carpet. Looking around she spotted various portraits on the panelled walls, some of whom winked or waved at her. Finally her eyes came to rest on a gorgeous wall hanging, matching the crest on her badge. Her gaze was drawn down to three squishy armchairs, two of which were filled.

The occupants of the chairs looked up as Lily gently cleared her throat to attract their attention towards her.

"You're late, Miss Evans." The professor spoke without even turning her head. The boy next to her, however, was the opposite. His eyes were drawn to her like a magnet, her shiny red hair, her sparkling eyes, her delicious curves. He couldn't break away his gaze until she gracefully sank into the chair next to his. She raised her eyes slowly to meet his and he flashed her a heart-breaking smile. Instead of smiling back she fixed him with an icy glare, before turning towards their tutor.

"As I was saying, there are several responsibilities of the head students. Naturally, you must keep order within Hogwarts, using the prefects as help; however your say will be final. You can dock points from the houses, at your discretion, and any detentions given must be reported to the student's Head of House, who will arrange specifics. It is imperative that you remain impartial." She took a breath, staring hard at James who had a bad history with Severus Snape, of Slytherin. She cleared her throat and continued.

"You will organise a rota for corridor patrol within the prefects. We must have someone on duty at all times, because, though the castle is safe, with- " She swallowed and took a breath. "With Voldermort at large, we cannot afford to leave every corridor unprotected, and as students, you probably know the corridors better than some teachers." She fixed James with another beady eye, he was well known for using secret passages whenever possible. "Finally, it will be your duty to organise the Christmas ball. This year we thought that it would be a nice change to have it in the style of a muggle ball. Perhaps, Miss Evans, you could explain to Mr Potter how this works? The ball is to be held on Christmas Eve, so you must start preparing right away. Now, you must change into your robes, we are nearing Hogwarts."

Lily and James rose and made their way out of the compartment. They walked in silence until they reached their compartment.

"I'm in here, so I'll see you later, yes, at the feast. Goodbye, Potter." Lily was flustered.

"I think I'm in here too." James smiled as he heard Remus' tones through the door.

"Padfoot, stop it, I'm serious."

"No, _I'm_ Sirius."

The scene the Head students were met with was of Sirius straddling poor Remus, who was clutching a small hexagonal card in his hand. Sirius was reaching for it. He swivelled 'round as he heard the door and started explaining.

"I didn't know you two were… erm ... that way sexually inclined..." Lily wasn't quite sure how to breach the subject. Remus chuckled, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh no, he just has my chocolate frog card, we are straight."

"About as straight as a banana" James was laughing. Lily joined in, despite disliking the boy; it was a way to end the awkward silences that they had together. James looked at her curiously, she never usually laughed around him. He reached past her to grab the card from Remus, brushing her arm as he did. The knot in her stomach loosened a little, but she was mystified as to why. She definitely, categorically, did _not_ like James Potter. All the same, she flushed a bit, not many boys touched her so casually. Her cheeks were now a pretty rose pink. James looked up and noticed the blush creeping up on her face and his heart lightened. Maybe he wasn't the monster she made him out to be.

-------

After the train ride to Hogwarts the students alighted onto the small platform, and a mad rush was made towards the carriages, waiting to whisk them back to school. James and Lily were immediately ushered into the first waiting carriage, a privilege for the Head Boy and Girl. They sat in an awkward silence. James had seen that fleeting blush, and Lily knew it. She chewed on a stubby nail and stared out of the window. James fiddled with the hem on his robes and stared at Lily. Finally they reached the castle and ducked inside, their robes pulled over their heads to protect against the shooting rain. The feast proceeded without a hitch. The prefects lead their new charges from each house to their new dormitories. Lily's throat had never been so sore, she had never yelled so much in an evening. James felt the same; it was hard directing all the new students, like sheep, to their common rooms. Gryffindor was particularly rowdy that night, it was the first night back and everyone was bouncy, sharing news of their summers.

Finally, after threatening detention no less than nine times each, the common room was empty. It was almost one o'clock. Lily sank gratefully into a deep sofa near the fire, and James fell back into an armchair nearby. She watched the fire, entranced by its darting flames. James did too; for once he was too exhausted even to look at Lily. The blaze died down slowly, and once it was glowing Lily lifted her head to glance at the clock. At the same time, James did too and their eyes locked. Lily smiled a slow smile, and the knot in her stomach eased, James really did have a comforting face. Seeing it was nearly 2 o'clock Lily slowly made her way up to the dormitories.

"Staying here?" Her voice was soft.

"For a while longer. I won't be able to sleep" His was soft too, not the usual flirty playful tone.

"See you tomorrow, Potter."

"Night Lily"


	3. Potions

**A/N** : All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of JK Rowling. Sasha and Evangeline belong to me. No copyright infrigement is intended. Ooh, and I forgot to put this at the beginning of the last chapter, but obviously it applies then too. Please review, I'm not very happy with this chapter and would be so glad for some advice. x

* * *

After a restless sleep, Lily woke feeling shattered already. The dream she had gnawed away at her anxiousness. She had a blazing row with James, in the dream, over something petty, she couldn't even remember what, but it wasn't pleasant. With sunlight the memory was becoming more hazy and dreamlike. Finally she opened her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She stuck her feet into two owl slippers and shuffled into the bathroom. She peered into the mirror, she had purple bags forming and a spot had come through over night on her cheek. "Bloody great. First day and I look god damn awful." She poked her skin with her wand to reduce the swelling and dabbed on some concealor. She shoved a toothbrush in her mouth and started swirling it around as she got dressed single-handedly. Finally she swept a brush through her hair and made her way downstairs. 

"Fine. Don't wait for me." Lily was grumbling, for neither of her friends had waited for her. She could tell it was going to be a bad day.

She navigated the corridors and finally reached the great hall. She made her way inside to join her two friends, who were surrounded by the marauders.

Sasha and Remus were sitting opposite each other having an intense conversation. As Lily drew nearer she was eager to find out what was going on so she slid on the bench next to Remus and listened in.

"So Grindlewald was the leader of the first war? And he recruited the giants?"

"Yeah that's right."

Lily rolled her eyes. Both Sasha and Remus were taking History of Magic, and they had a catch up test that afternoon. Instead she watched the other three marauders and Evangeline. Peter seemed to be having trouble cutting his food. Every time his knife touched a piece of his meal, it softened and bent, meaning he couldn't cut it at all. James was shaking with silent mirth while Sirius was leaning on the table with tears streaming down his face.

"Careful James, he might start using his fingers." Lily had a half smile. The last time Peter had tried to eat with his fingers they were stuck to James' head within ten minutes.

James fixed her with a horrified look. "I hadn't thought of that" He muttered the counter curse under his breath and Peter finally resumed eating.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" Lily tried to sound neutral but her anger was bubbling away under the surface. It wasn't fair. She had always been such a good friend, and now they had just _dumped_ her to hand around with the Marauders.

"Lils, we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. You slept all the way through first period."

"Shit! Really? Oh no! What did I miss?"

"Don't worry Lily, it was just a study period, everyone was in the common room."

"What time is it now?" Lily asked, feeling abashed, she had leapt to a conclusion, just like she always did. She raised her head to look through the enchanted ceiling and her question was answered. The sky was a brilliant cold blue; and fluffy clouds hovered on the edge of her vision.

"One o'clock." Suddenly Lily was ravished, and pulled a plate of chicken pie towards her and dug in.

* * *

When the bell rang the teens made their way to Potions class. Lily liked potions and was good at it. She was especially favoured by her professor, Horace Slughorn. They lined up in alphabetical order, just as the magically flashing notice on the door instructed. 

"Oho, my little protégées have returned, please enter and sit where I tell you. Slughorn was booming, as always and his waistcoat strained as his large belly.

"Now, Mr Abbot you will be sitting here." The man showed Jeremy Abbot towards a desk at the front of the classroom. "Next, Mr Black. Yes very good, you sit there" He motioned towards the second desk. "Now Mr Diggory, over here. And, Oho! Very good, Miss Evans sits here. Finally, Mr Malfoy at the back."

The students sat down.

"Now for your partners, we will continue in alphabetical order. First, with Mr Abbot, Mr Goyle, I think. Next, Miss Langhorne with Mr Black." Sirius grinned as a pretty Ravenclaw sat next to him. "With Mr Diggory, I think Mr Nott, and Miss Evans with Mr Potter. Don't look at me like that Miss Evans; I'm sure you can handle him!" Slughorn was beaming genially, and after he directed the last pair to their desk ("Miss Toole next to Mr Malfoy, please"), they were ready to start. For once Lily didn't concentrate at all in potions. She was very conscious of the warmth Potter was emitting, and their close quarters. James was also feeling uncomfortable, they were pressed together on a narrow bench, and it was all he could do not to slip his hand into hers. Instead he whispered "Hey Evans, go out with me?"

Lily started then glared. "No. Never."

Finally, after a long lesson spent taking notes on the Wolfsbane potion, they were dismissed to move onto Charms. Lily was glad the lesson had ended, it was growing ever more awkward, and at least in charms she was partnered with Evangeline. At last, after an even longer lesson, they were sent back to the common room with a load of homework. Lily started work straight away, pausing for only half an hour to grab some food. She worked solidly until at eight o'clock she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Potter!"

"We have to patrol, tonight, Evans, remember?"

She rose and they walked out of the portrait hole in silence. They ambled towards the charms corridor chatting forcedly about quidditch, for James was chaser on the Gryffindor team, and Lily loved to watch, and was a fair keeper. The chat dwindled to almost nothing and Lily found herself wishing she could really talk to him. She got on well with the other marauders, so why was it that James left her tongue-tied? She had hated him from first year, why should this year be any different? He was still the same egocentric arse. Kind of. James has improved, she thought, fairly. But still. No chance. They walked slowly and turning the corner towards home were met with the sight of two robes fighting. Lily shook her head, it wasn't two robes, it was two students. And that certainly wasn't fighting. The were kissing. James gave her an enormous wink and walked up to the pair, tapping one of the robes on the shoulder.

"What have we here? Two students, out of bed, and well past curfew. I'm sorry I'll have to deduct points."

A girl untangled herself and had the decency to look abashed while her boyfriend looked on with an unconcerned, air.

"I don't think so James, it's almost 11, they should get a detention."

"I think points are plenty, Evans. For every detention we get its twenty points down the drain."

"How many did you get last year? At last count, 37. Now isn't the time to start preaching, Potter."

"But Evans, they're in Gryffindor."

"You were, and still are. We have to be impartial Potter, remember what McGonagall said."

"I don't care. This doesn't merit a detention."

"Yes it does."

The two students who were meant to be disciplined were watching with bewildered faces. Their Head Boy and Girl were arguing. Over a _detention_. James turned to the students.

"20 points from Gryffindor, and if we catch you again it'll be double detention."

The students sloped off. Lily waited until their echoing footsteps had faded into nothing and exploded.

"_James Potter_! That wasn't fair! That was a joint decision you shouldn't have just dismissed them!"

"It was a stupid argument and –"

"You completely undermined me! I might as well have run around naked with a feather boa wrapped around me! I have no more authority!"

"Evans, our arguing was undermining –"

"No, Potter, it wasn't! You make things _deliberately_ difficult!"

Lily stormed off, her cheeks blazing as red as her hair. Angry tears pricked at her eyes and ball of tension in her stomach twinged unpleasantly, tighter than ever. Roughly she swept away her tears and stormed through the portrait hole and up stairs, ready to cry her eyes dry over her falling out with James. She was incredibly upset. She just didn't know why.

* * *

Review, sil vous plait? Please? Por favor? x 


	4. Pillow fights and Planning

**A/N:** None of the characters, settings, etc belong to me, only Sasha and Evangeline. All the rest belongs to J.K Rowling. To my lovely reviewers : Thankyou so much! You guys are the best! 3

* * *

Lily awoke after a dreamless sleep feeling rested. She stuck her feet into her owl slippers and ambled over to the bathroom quietly, hoping not to wake the snoring mound that looked like Sasha. Lily looked to the window. Lying on the sill was Evangeline's wand. It being there could only mean that her friend was in the bathroom. She tapped on the door and waited. 

"Shhmmcoming"

Evangeline opened the door and her toothbrush clattered to the floor loudly.

"What shlappened – " She spat her paste into the sink and turned back to face Lily

"to you?" She quickly crouched to pick up her toothbrush and rinsed it.

"What do you mean?" Lily was confused. She walked further into the bathroom and caught sight of something that looked a bit like her face in the mirror. It was pinky red with puffy slits for eyes and an inflamed nose. Even her cheeks were swollen.

"Were you crying last night?" Evangeline was eying her. She knew this face, from once before when Lily got that awful letter about her grandfather's violent death. Lily hesitated. She didn't want anyone to know that she had had an argument with James, on the first day of patrol. But, on the other hand Evangeline was the one who would understand. Suddenly she caught sight of Evangeline's face. It looked confused and full of anticipation. Lily realised that she had haltered for a little too long.

"Oh. Uum, well I had a fight with James, but I expect the swelling is from an allergy or something of the sort. . ."

Evangeline raised one eyebrow. If she didn't have a toothpaste moustache the face would have been almost intimidating.

"Sure. What did you fight about?" Evangeline was brisk and almost business like.

"Points versus detentions" Lily was poking her face with her wand, trying to reduce the swelling.

"Sounds scintillating."

"It was. But I don't really get why I cried…"

"Oh Lily" Evangeline looked at her Lily's face, her features a mixture of amusement and sympathy for her confused friend. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. It's for you to find out." She walked out of the bathroom and whipped off her top and replaced it with a shirt.

"Oi! What's that meant to mean?" Lily chased after her and poked her in the back.

"Only your destiny is true, it is up to you to find out what happens, Lillian…" Evangeline imitated the voice of their divination teacher, Professor Sontrana. She busied herself putting some sheer black tights on. Lily grabbed a pillow and thwacked her. There was a silence before

_Crash! _

Evangeline toppled to the floor, her legs tangled in the tights. Lily was laughing and darting about her before she was hit in the side of the head. Sasha had woken and joined the fray. Knowing the pillow fight master was about to begin both Evangeline and Lily immediately stopped and got on with other preparations for school.

Lily stepped into a grey skirt and smoothed it down her thighs. It neatly reached her knees. She took off her pyjama top and put on a clean white shirt, and then black tights. Finally she pulled a grey Gryffindor jumper over her head and slipped some black shoes onto her small feet. She hurried into the bathroom where she was met with Sasha sitting by the open window, a cigarette in hand. She inhaled and blew the smoke out into the breeze that was whipping around the castle. Evangeline stood in front of the mirror rolling up her school skirt, and making sure it looked even.

"We need to go. _Now_." Lily's tone was firm and the other two hurried their preparations. Finally, they were ready and they made their way down stairs to breakfast.

"Potter."

"Evans."

Both voices were laced with ice. Evidently both held a grudge. "Remember we have a meeting tonight. We're planning the ball." James looked her evenly in the eye.

"Yes. At eight. I'll see you there."

"Right. So you will." The rest of breakfast was filled with strained silence. Finally they made their way to class.

* * *

At eight Lily was sat in an old transfiguration classroom. At ten past James hurried in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to Dumbledore." His eyes twinkled, though his voice was firm. Lily was intrigued. 

"What did he say?" She tried to keep it light.

"For me to know, and you to find out, Miss Evans." There was a tantalising pause while James pushed his glasses up his nose. "Anyway, we need focus on this ball. There's a muggle theme, I understand. How does this make it different to a wizard's ball?"

"Well, it's mainly to do with the dress. Instead of dress robes, the girls wear long, formal dresses. Ball gowns really. And the guys wear formal suits instead." Lily explained.

"Sounds good. We need a proper theme though. Do you have any ideas? I was thinking that we need something fun. Maybe Quidditch?"

"Potter! You can't expect people to have quidditch as a theme, or we'll have guys dressed as bludgers or something!" Lily poked James and smiled. She didn't want there to be any hard feeling between them.

_It's easier to forget it._ She decided.

"Fine then, you think of something." James acted mock-affronted and turned away with his arms crossed, his lower lip in a pout.

"Fairy tale characters." Lily was definite. James turned around, one eyebrow raised. He looked spookily like Evangeline.

"You want me to dress up as one of the seven dwarves?"

"You'd do a good job as Grumpy."

"Ha ha. Witty." James rolled his eyes. He leaned back and ran his hand through his dark hair. Lily had to clench her hands to make sure she didn't read out and just touch it.

"Look –" They both started to talk at the same time.

"You go." James offered.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I over reacted." Lily bit her lower lip, nervously. She had never apologised to James Potter before.

"No. It's fine, I was being a complete idiot." James looked relieved, evidently he was about to say the same thing.

A silence grew between them. Suddenly James stuck out his hand, his fingers shaking slightly. "Friends?"

"Friends." Lily grasped his hand and a delicious feeling came over her. She never wanted to let go. It felt as though electric pulses were running up and down her arm, their hands fitted into each other, moulded exactly. They broke away suddenly and Lily looked down at her hand, placing it gently in her lap. She cleared her throat and another awkward silence reigned.

Suddenly Lily had an idea.

"This may just be another crazy idea from me, but what about famous couples from history?"

"Yes! Good idea! That way people can go as things together, and be more of a date. They can match!" James latched onto her enthusiasm, his eyes lit up and he rose, striding around the room excitedly. "I know who I want to go as already."

"Who?" Lily was intrigued, she had never thought of Potter to be one for dressing up. She knew of course, she wanted to go as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo. We did Shakespeare in muggle studies, you know Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah." Lily breathed softly.

"What about you?" James hadn't noticed the longing in her eyes.

"Haven't decided yet, I might go as Anoushka Flemming, and get someone to go as Nicolas, and carry 'round the Philosophers Stone or something…" It was an awful idea, even by her standards, and she saw James's eyebrow twitch a little, as though he was about to raise it. He thought better of it and he sat down again.

"We need to work everything else out." So, they sat and discussed all aspects of the ball.

"I can't wait." Lily smiled slowly and held open the door for James to pass through. It was late and they should have been heading back to the common room, but Lily dawdled, humming a tune to herself as she walked beside James. He had his hands stuck into his pockets and looked natural and at ease, though inside his heart was beating furiously. All he wanted was to hold her close.

Finally they reached the common room, and they both flopped onto a huge sofa in front of the fire. The room was unusually empty, with only a few older students remaining to finish an essay. James raised his hand in greeting to a few who he knew, but made no effort to rise and speak. After a while, Lily rose.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight, Potter."


	5. The Letter

A/N: None of the characters settings etc. belong to me (bar Sasha and Evangeline) all to J K Rowling, lucky woman. Also, I made some stupid info mistakes which Mrs Clair Potter pointed out - so sorry for those, they were pretty basic mistakes. Anyway, I know this is a short chapter but alot happens. Thanks for reading! And my reviewers - I love you!

* * *

_It was dusk, night falling silently, icily, enveloping the flat plains. Despite the chilly weather the sun was glowing warmly on the horizon. It seemed that the mass of fire was resigned to its fate, for the __radiance was fading rapidly. All the ear could hear was the haunting song of an owl. All the eye could see was a flat expanse of land, and a lone figure, hunched over. Lily was crying fiercely, bent over a slip of paper. Suddenly she started running as fast as she could, quicker, sprinting past the pain threshold, further and further. Unexpectedly the land comes to an abrupt halt, but Lily pushed on, not noticing. Then she's falling, falling. . ._

Lily Evans landed and opened her eyes. She was in her dormitory, and the only things she could hear was the gentle, rhythmic snoring of her two room mates, and the hoots of owls far away. She shook her head, trying to rid the dream from her head. The room was filled with a gentle light, so she calculated it must be nearing sunrise. She flipped her pillow, and plumped it, primed to float back to dreamland, but sleep was not forthcoming. After an hour of tossing, plumping and sighing she was resigned to the fact that she was not going to sleep. The dream was still buzzing 'round her head, like a swarm of angry bees.

_For God's sake Lily, it was a dream! _She chided herself. All the same, that ball of anxiety in her stomach tightened. Finally she sat up and pulled off her duvet. She slipped on one of her owl slippers and investigated the whereabouts of its twin. Finally after a few minutes of near silent searching, she discovered the slipper stuffed behind her bookcase. She grabbed a book and headed downstairs to read.

Walking into the common room she discovered Remus Lupin sitting alone by a window, reading a thick novel.

"I didn't know anyone else got up this early." She smiled as she drew nearer. He started. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Is it OK if I sit?" She gestured.

"Sure. No one usually is up this early. Are you OK? You look shaken." His voice was filled with concern and it warmed her heart.

"Fine, just a nightmare." She smiled reassuringly, to herself more than Remus. He smiled back and turned to his book, as did she.

Once the rest of their friends had risen, (which took a while and some Levicorpus action on James) they descended to the great hall for breakfast. Suddenly the post owls appeared and everyone gratefully received their post. Remus as always had the Daily Prophet delivered and was pushing a Knut into its pouch when Lily received her letter. She rose and walked out of the hall. Everyone heard the strangled sob she emitted before turning the corner to the common room.

Sasha and Evangeline exchanged looks and also rose, walking briskly to catch up with Lily. They found her sitting on her bed, staring straight ahead, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. In her hand was a slip of paper, crumpled and twisted in her hand.

"Lily baby, what's wrong?" Evangeline's voice was filled with concern and worry for her friend. Lily gasped, choking back a sob and thrust the paper blindly at them, before turning face down into her pillow.

It read:

_Lily, _

_It has come upon me to deliver news that you do not want to hear. Last night our father was killed in a car crash, near our home. He was thrown through the windscreen and died instantly. I understand this is upsetting, but please, do not contact me. I do not want Vernon to know that I have a sister who is a "witch". His funeral will be held next weekend. _

_Your sister,_

_Petunia_

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." Sasha spoke first after a long silence.

"Just leave. Please. I need to be on my own." None of the tears were falling, despite her eyes being filled. That ball of anxiety was bouncing around her stomach, twisting and tightening. But it wasn't anxiety anymore, it was mourning and loss.

Lily did not attend any lessons that day. Sasha and Evangeline discreetly told the Marauders about what had happened. They were shocked and the mood that day was subdued. At around eight, the group of them were sitting, doing an essay for DADA about unforgivable curses, when Lily descended the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitory. Her hair was tousled but, her eyes were normal. It was assumed within the groups that she had cast a spell to make them look less puffy.

"We have a meeting, James, with the prefects." Her voice shook slightly, but she stood straight.

"Lily, don't be silly, you shouldn't come after…" James's voice died. "After what happened. I can handle them on my own."

Lily shook her head. "I just want things to return to normal."

"Are you sure?" James's voice was filled with worry, and warmth, which enveloped Lily like a hug.

"Definitely." James rose, and they left the common room in silence. The prefects meeting was non eventful, they simply chose the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend and announced the theme of the ball, so prefects could tell their houses. James directed the meeting, Lily sat quietly, not wishing to say much. Finally it was over and all the prefects filed out.

James and Lily stood back to back in the centre of the room and raised their wands. They waved them slowly in a circle, packing away tables and chairs. Lily was very aware of James's warmth, his back pressing against her, his muscles taut and toned. He suddenly tensed and a shiver ran down her spin. He placed his wand in his pocket and turned around.

"We should go." They walked in silence and reached the foot of a staircase when James stopped. He looked at her with such affection that Lily's eyes suddenly welled up.

"Lily, are you OK? Your eyes are filled with tears…"

"I'm fine. I won't cry. I've never been able to." Her voice was brisk, and was trying to hide her fragile state, with an unsettling bravado. "Not since my grandfather died… I can cry at movies and stuff, but never –" She took a steadying breath. "Never at death." Her voice was now barely a whisper. She turned and began climbing the stairs when suddenly they lurched, changing direction. Lily, already slightly unsteady, staggered and lost her footing. She was falling, and a scream died on her parted lips. Suddenly she was grabbed, her arm clasped, and James pulled her up towards him, into his arms. He held her close, his breath tickling her ears, his arms wrapped around her, warm and protective. She felt tears escape and suddenly, finally, she was crying into his chest, his comforting embrace soothing her raw emotions. He felt her chest heave and shudder and pulled her closer, tighter, wanting to protect her from the world. They stood like that for a long time, until all the tears had gone, and her breathing had slowed. She looked up and his brown eyes were filled with such care, such tenderness, that her heart was pacified just a little. They walked back to the common room and she collapsed into an armchair by the fire.

"Lily. I'm just…" James didn't know what words to say. "I'm just so sorry. This didn't deserve to happen to you." His voice was hurried, obviously he was nervous.

Lily managed a shaky half smile. "I'll be OK. You saved my life. I can't thank you enough" Her voice sounded strange, almost formal, and forced. She got up to go to bed.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight _James_"

James sat in silence. Lily Evans had just called him James. Not Potter. Not an insult. She had called him _James_. He rose and headed off to bed, feeling happier than he had all day.

Lily also sat in silence on the end of her bed. She was confused. It had felt so right, standing there in his arms, but it wasn't right. It was James Potter. The boy who she'd hated for six years. Just remembering their embrace she shivered and a warm feeling enveloped her. Maybe it was time to give James a chance.


	6. A visit to Hogsmeade

**A/N: As always, the characters below all belong to J K Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury etc, and I'm just playing with them. (except Evangeline and Sasha). I hope you like this one, there is some swearing near the end, nothing too bad, I don't think.**

* * *

Lily awoke from a dreamless sleep to find the adjacent beds empty. She stuffed her feet into her slippers as always – especially since the freezing November nights. She shuffled into the bathroom to wash her face. She went over the events of last night. Something unsettled her. _I fell, he caught me. End of. _She was brisk with herself. _Why did it feel so familiar then?_ When the tap had been running a while, she splashed her face with the water, wincing at its frigidness. Finally she pulled on some track pants and a hoodie and made her way to the common room. It was empty, bar some first years and Remus.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Where are the others?" Her voice was moody, as it was prone to be in the morning. She noticed Remus looked hurt. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean… Why aren't you down with them all?" She softened her tone, and the boy looked consoled slightly.

"I volunteered to wait for you to wake up."

"Thanks, that's nice of you. We can go down once I'm changed." She smiled and Remus groaned.

"I'll be quick, I promise!" She called as she ascended the stone stairs towards the common rooms. She quickly changed her pants into jeans and swapped slippers for pumps. She spritzed some perfume on her long neck and her delicate wrist. Glancing in the mirror she made a face at her hair and so waved her wand vaguely at the air in front of her. A hair band appeared and she pulled back her crimson locks. Jogging down the steps she saw Remus looking up expectantly, and smiled.

"All done. So how are you?"

They strolled slowly through the school, meandering down to the hall. Conversation slowed and they both searched for topics to talk about.

"So, I assume you didn't have another nightmare. You looked happier this morning." Remus asked. Suddenly something clicked into place and Lily gained a distant look. Remus waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Lily. Hellooo?" She was jerked back to reality.

"What?" She shook her head lightly.

"It doesn't matter." Remus laughed gently, and they turned the corner into breakfast, joining the rest of their friends. Lily didn't join in the conversation, despite the excitement buzzing around the table. It was a Hogsmeade day, and the last one before the ball, so many students were planning to buy dresses and suits. After a hurried breakfast, the teens made their way back to Gryffindor tower, to prepare for the walk to Hogsmeade. The girls wore two jumpers apiece, as well as thick coats and heavy woollen scarves, hats and gloves. The boys were similarly kitted out, each with hats knitted by Mrs Lupin, in matching colours. They met in the common room and slowly started walking towards Hogsmeade.

Despite the bitter cold, it was a windless day, so not unpleasant, and the snow was beautiful to walk through, despite the hazard of a snowball. They naturally divided into pairs, as it was hard to make progress walking as a group. Invariably they would slow to chat in a circle, and it was easier in twos. Leading the way were Lily and James, followed by Sasha and Remus. Sirius and Evangeline were circling constantly, having an everlasting snowball fight, giggling and whooping like children in a playground. Lastly, Peter brought up the rear, occasionally butting into Sasha and Remus's conversation. James kept on poking Lily, as she seemed distracted and finally she called the group to halt (her arm was bruising rapidly).

"Sash, Eve, can talk to you quickly?" Her tone was fierce almost and they hung back. James looked wounded and Sirius bounded up to him.

"What did you do?" He spoke low, under his breath checking over his shoulder to see how far the girls were away.

"Nothing mate, she was distracted but I thought we _had_ been getting on well." James sounded hurt.

"I bet it's nothing. Like, whatcha call it? PSM or something. You know?" Sirius was concerned, Lily had suddenly dropped James, and it wasn't fair.

"She's been like that since I mentioned her nightmare. It's not you, mate." Remus was also quick to console James.

"So, who are you taking to the ball?" Peter's voice was shrill. James rolled his eyes, wanting to continue talking about Lily, but Sirius answered before he could.

"I'm asking Alice Longbottom, you know, that sixth year?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sasha spoke low, under her breath, craning her neck to see how far the boys were ahead.

"OK, you're probably going to think I'm strange –" Lily's voice was hesitant.

"We already do, don't worry." Evangeline's, however, was light hearted. Sasha flapped her hands at the second girl, hushing her.

"Ha ha, oh so witty." Lily said, drolly. "No, what I _wanted_ to say" She glared at Evangeline "was that I think I'm predicting… I'm predicting the future." She finished, somewhat lamely. Sasha raised one eyebrow and Evangeline just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasha got straight to the point.

"Well, I dreamt that I was crying over something. Then, when I woke up my dad had died, so obviously I cried over that. And then, then I dreamt I was falling, and I almost fell off the stairs." There was a long silence, and both her friends bit their cheeks to stop themselves giggling. Lily looked hesitant.

Evangeline started laughing – she couldn't bear it any longer. "Oh Lily, that's not the future, that's just – "

"Coincidence." Sasha finished, firmly. "Now go Lils, stop looking to downhearted because I know a lovely, albeit slightly odd boy who would love to talk to you."

"James!" Evangeline said, winking.

"You're sure I'm not like… predicting anything?" Lily sounded unsure still.

"YES." Both her friends said in unison. Lily smiled a little, and her worries laid to bed, for the time being, ran ahead to talk to James again.

* * *

"We need to go, James! Otherwise I'll have to come to the ball naked." Lily's voive was plaintive.

"I wouldn't mind." James grinned, winking and waggling his eyebrows.

"I would. Come _on_!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling. James stood and gripped her hand tighter. This was the first natural, physical contact with Lily he had ever had. Their hands cupped each other warmly, and they opened the door of the Three Broomsticks. A wind had picked up and they were buffeted by the breeze. Still holding on, they ran through the streets, laughing and screaming as they made their way to a muggle themed dress shop to join the others.

They barged in, panting, and crowded into the small ante-chamber.

"The dresses are back there." Peter whispered, pointing.

"Why are we whispering?" James whispered back.

"Because Peter's scared of dresses, obviously." Sirius butted in loudly and clapped James on the shoulder. "Glad you could make it, Prongs." He glanced at Lily's hand, entwined in James's. "When's the big day?" He said, louder still, making Lily jump and she dropped James's hand like it was a hot pumpkin pasty. She flushed and pushed her way through the boys to pick out a dress. James glared at Sirius.

They boys felt as though they had been in the shop for an eternity before Sasha finally called them to admire her dress. She had let down her dark hair, and it swept the back of her dress. The robe itself was beautifully made, of navy velvet. It had a high, A-line waist, and the two pieces of material which tied into the halter cupped each breast tightly, embellished with silver embroidery, of swirls and curves. There was a wide, silver sash, which Remus helped to tie, and when she twirled in the mirror, they all whistled and cheered appreciatively, for she did look gorgeous. Blushing, she returned into the changing rooms, ready for Evangeline to make an entrance.

The girl tottered out on silver heels, and did a little spin. The boys whooped, just as they had done for Sasha, making Evangeline toss her hair, proudly. She looked smouldering, and sexy. Her dress was also a halter neck, but more far more audacious and daring than Sasha's could ever hope to be. It was a fiery red, and the thick ties created the top part of the dress. They ended in a deep V, far below her breasts, and two tiny ribbons kept them together, and stopped the dress being _too_ indecent. The gown continued, like a second skin around her curves, before kicking out mid thigh, just grazing her knees. Another hair toss and she was back in the changing rooms.

Lastly, Lily emerged. The boys were gob smacked, and stunned into silence. She looked truly beautiful. "Is it OK? What's wrong?" Her voice wavered slightly, in uncertainty.

"You look amazing." breathed James, and the boys nodded their agreement. For, Lily, though it was never admitted, looked the most gorgeous of the three. The dress was a deep, forest green, contrasting beautifully with her hair. It had a low cut back, exposing her delicate shoulders, and the milky skin of her back, and was strapless, delicately holding her cleavage, with a dip between each breast. The dress barely skimmed her body, and was not too clingy, with layers of tulle puffing it out. She looked like a sort of forest nymph, ethreal and glowing. She looked perfect.

* * *

Once the boys had chosen their suits (all the same, and with far less care than the girls), it was dark and they walked quickly back up to the castle not talking much, instead trying to protect against the wind that was whipping their faces. Finally, once they were in the hall they gratefully made their way up to the common room. However, James pulled Lily back before they entered the common room. She looked at him, inquisitive, her green eyes locking on his dark brown ones. She was lost, too engaged to hear anything that was going on.

"Dyawannagotoballwithme?"

"Pardon?" Lily was jerked back to the moment. James flushed.

"Lily, will you go to the ball with me? I'm serious about this." He looked endearingly nervous, and when Lily realised what he had said, her heart flipped a little.

"I… I can't. I'm so sorry." She twisted a strand of hair.

"Didn't you feel it? While we were running, when we held hands, whenever we make eyes contact" His eyes were filled with hurt, taken aback at her abruptness.

"James, don't make this harder! You'll ruin it all."

"Ruin what? Damn it, Lily, I really care about you!" He was shouting now.

"Ruin our friendship, James! I can't hurt you like that. I'm going with someone else already. I'm sorry, OK?" Her voice was wobbling, her heart torn. She turned and climbed through the portrait hole, the ball of anxiety bouncing unpleasantly.

"Wait! Who are you going with?"

"Amos. Amos Diggory." She sounded pained, and shut the portrait hole with a bang, making the Fat Lady call out in annoyance.

James bit his lip. _And there I was, thinking we had more than friendship. _He kicked the stone floor, cursing as pain flooded his toe. _Fucking Amos always gets what he doesn't deserve. _He cursed again, this time more loudly, and set off to prowl the castle.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked that. Sorry for all the dress descriptions, but I got carried away - and I really wanted you to be able to visualise them. Please review, it's like getting a present every time I get one. :) X**


	7. The Ball : Part I

**A/N : Bar Sahsa and Evanglenie none of this stuff belongs to me. It belongs to JK Rowling and it merely borrowed. Thank you to my revieweeerrss you guys rock. And thankyou to daaaarling Anna, by beta, editor and support system all in one. Without her this chapeter would make very little sense. This is the first part of the ball, there will be a second really soon, because I'm enjoying writing this alot.**

_

* * *

_

_The room was empty, except for the two people intertwined in the centre.__ They were silhouetted against the slowly dying fire, which was showing its last embers. Though the girl had dripping mascara from tears cried earlier in the evening, and her hairdo was coming loose, she smiled still, so happy to be in the boys arms. He hugged her tight, his hands exploring the curves of her hips and back. Finally their eyes locked, brown and green. James and Lily. _

Lily opened her eyes and sat up. _What on __**earth **__was that?_ Her eyes widened at the memory of the dream and she blushed. "Shiiit..." she breathed, and stuffed her feet into the slippers by her bed. She leant over to the calendar hung by the door and crossed off the previous day. Then, reading the loopy writing in the next small box she got butterflies in her stomach. For today was the 22nd of December, the day of the Christmas Ball. She ambled to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. She peered out the window and yelped as she realised what time it must be. She patted her face dry and went to wake the others.

They woke quickly and after changing, hurried down to the great hall to meet the boys. The room was buzzing, and many people were crossing over the hall to chat to friends at other houses. The girls were sat at one end of the table, preferring not to be involved with the boys, who were currently staging an indoor snowball fight. Lily was just about to take a bite out of the croissant she had prepared but was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Professor McGonagall right behind her. Even strangled was that a (slightly damp) James was hovering behind their teacher, giving her back black looks.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Come with me Evans, I have something to tell you." The teacher turned on her heel and walked briskly to the back of the hall, where fewer people were. Lily rose and followed her, curiously.

"Now Evans, Potter, I'm sorry I haven't told you this earlier, but we have only decided to implement this tradition this year, as is the wish of Professor Dumbledore." Her nose wrinkled slightly. It was common knowledge that Dumbledore, the new headmaster was, eccentric to say the least – and one for new traditions.

"What tradition?" James sounded moody; he was not a morning person. His hair stuck out all over the place, which gave him an appealing dishevelled look in Lily's eyes.

"Well, to signal unity between the Head students, they must have the final dance." Her eyes twinkled slightly.

"_Dance_? To music?" James's mouth was agape.

"Yes, Mr Potter. _Dance_, to music. You will be the last people on the floor. I hope this doesn't clash with any partners you may have lined up." Her mouth twisted into an approximation of a smile, and shooed them with her hands.

"Now run along, I have a lot to do before tonight." Her tone was once again brisk.

They walked slowly back to the table, a silence stretching between them.

"So, James… Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah, it should be really fun. You're going with _Amos_ aren't you?" His mouth practically spat out the name.

"I am, yes. Who are you going with?" Lily decided to ignore the jibe.

"I'm going with Catherine Beamson."

"The sixth year?"

"Yeah." His tone was nonchalant, though inside he felt as though he was tearing apart. _But I wish it was you. _

* * *

After returning upstairs the girls spent many hours preparing and preening. Finally, at ten to eight they stepped into their gowns and shoes and headed towards the great hall. Lily was agitated, even the slackest observer could see it. She was twisting a strand of hair, over and over, and walking quick then slow, both reluctant and eager to see how James and her efforts had paid off. She was not disappointed. The great hall glowed with an almost ethereal light, coming from no where and being everywhere. The floor had been magically enchanted to resemble ice, cold and blue. Even the night sky was a deep velvety navy, the same colour as Sasha's dress, and dotted with tiny stars. Many constellations were visible, and as Sirius pointed out to anyone who would look, his star was shining brightest of all. There were tables dotted around the perimeter, and one main long bench which was practically groaning under flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer. James was already inside, clutching a glass, and laughing his head off at something Catherine had said. _Silly bitch _cursed Lily, inside her head. Her eyes locked with James's across the hall and stayed there. Suddenly something blocked her view. She leant over further and further sideways until - 

"Oof!" She fell over heavily. She looked up, eager to see if James was watching, but he had turned away.

"For fucks sake…" she whispered angrily, turning her head to glare at the object that had been blocking her.

"Hello Lily! Swooning at the sight of me already?" Amos Diggory was booming, and he hadn't even touched the butterbeer yet. _Oh careful, Amos. Some people in Hogs-bloody-Meade mightn't have caught that. _Seeing Amos beaming down at her, she quickly changed her frown into a smile and accepted the hand that was pulling her up. A second hand caught her waist and as soon as she was brought up she was pressed backwards, arching her spine, in a contorted sort of tango, one leg flailing wildly somewhere were her elbow should be. She opened her mouth to protest, but her gaping lips were met with his, and suddenly his tongue was cavorting around her teeth and throat and tongue. She shut her eyes tightly, but enjoyed it, in a sort of sick way, feeling like a rebel almost.

He drew back and she suddenly realised why she had agreed to go with him. The boy was perfect. He had high cheekbones, and a chiselled chin. His nose was straight and his blue eyes were deep and lustful. He was the epitome of cool – and many girls were glaring at her as she grabbed his hand. He propped her back upright and she caught sight of James with wide eyes. He noticed she was looking and winked broadly, before snaking his hand around Catherine's hips, pulling her close. "You look gorgeous darling." Amos's voice was husky and Lily's attention was brought back to the boy. "Mmm, and smell it too." He buried his head into her neck, planting kisses onto it.

The dancing commenced almost straight away. Amos grabbed Lily and led her into a brisk waltz, followed by some regular dancing. Dumbledore had managed to hire the Gnashing Goblins – a rock band favoured by a large section of the Hogwarts populace – and previous Hogwarts students themselves. They played a few dancey numbers but then swapped to some ballads, meaning some students could get _very_ close with no one suspecting a thing. Amos pressed himself against Lily, murmuring compliments into her ears. She barely heard him; instead she was concentrating on her feet, and trying to look cooler than she was. However, this was hard as her eyes were drawn like magnets to the boy sitting on the sidelines with messy hair.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Catherine tugged on James's hand, laughing.

"Come on Jamsey-poo! We should go dance. This is my favourite song. It's 'I Will Follow you Past the Vampires'! You know I love it." She pouted, looking very pretty, but James just kicked his feet against the floor.

"Aw, Cath, we just danced. You're tiring me out!" He looked up; rewarding her with a wink, but his heart wasn't into it. Catherine didn't notice that though. Mollified by the gesture, she perched on the chair next to his and slipped her hand into his.

"So," she breathed "you're really clever…what can you _teach_ me?" She widened her eyes, and smiled. James widened his eyes too, completely taken aback he leapt up, taking the girl with him and pulled her to himself. She flung her arms 'round his neck and started nuzzling him. His eyes weren't fixed on her though; they were looking, scanning the room for another girl, a redhead with green eyes. _Ahah, there she is, with that prick Amos_. His eyes narrowed, but stayed focused on the pair as they swayed. _I don't even get why I care. She obviously likes him better. Amos fucking Diggory. It's not like he __**cheated **__on her._ He thought, bitterly_ It's not like we get on really well. It's because it'll 'ruin our fucking friendship'. _

"Ouch! You just stepped on my toe James!" Catherine yelped.

"Sorry sweetie it won't happen again." He murmured, reverting his gave to the fiery hair that was on the other side of the room – wincing at her placing kisses along his neck.

* * *

_I am suffocating slowly _Lily decided. Her face was pressed into Amos's neck, but it was sweaty and he was groping her bum, crumpling her dress while we was at it. _I don't even get why I'm with him. He's so hot…He __**cheated**__ on me for God's sake! But he said that he made a mistake… Mmm, he smells like firewhisky. _She rose up on tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his neck, sucking the skin gently. _He smells like James did in the dream…what?! _She mentally slapped herself upside the head _Must dance slowly… dance faithfully… dance mindfully…_She buried his head into his shoulder and pulled him tighter, pressing her body up against his muscular one. 

Suddenly Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and let go. A pouty brunette was smiling fakely. "Do you mind if I have the next dance? Amos did promise." Her voice was saccharine sweet but laced with cyanide. Lily smiled back, as evilly as she could. "Sure, I need a drink anyway." The brunette took control and Lily turned around to see James staring at her, as though at a television. She waved awkwardly and laughed a little.

_To be continued__…

* * *

_

**I hope you liked that! And also, check out Annas story - it's _so_ good. Her user name is tora-sparkles, or she's in my favourite authors. PLEEAASSEE review! I love reviews, it's like the first thing I check for after school. XD**


	8. The Ball : Part II

A/N: To Anna, my beautiful beta : THANKYOU. You rock my socks. Really, they are practially off right now. To my reviewers : You guys rock too. Def. Fo Sho. Thank YOU for reviewing so beautifully. There's alot more swearing in this chapter, but, as one wise reviwer said : Teenagers do swear - tis a part of life. And so... on with the story!

* * *

Catherine nuzzled James's neck, pulling him close, and sucking the skin – hard enough to cause a little love bite to bloom. She tipped her head up, and looked into his eyes, but instead of being locked on her; they were staring far into the distance. She followed his gaze and her eyes finally landed on Lily Evans who was talking to Amos Diggory. Suddenly Lily looked over to James and waved. She could feel his muscles tense and a huge smile split his face. He was obviously enamoured.

"Jaaaames? Hello?" Her eyes were flashing dangerously, for no one ever rejected Catherine.

"Yes? Sorry sweets, I phased out there for a sec." He blinked then looked at her.

"No you didn't! You were staring at _her_." She was practically growling.

"What? No I wasn't!" James was bumbling, and his excuse was obvious.

"No one ever rejects me – Catherine Beamson. Ever! _Especially_ not for Lily Evan_s_!" She was almost screaming, her voice reaching an ear splitting crescendo by the last syllable and everyone quietened to watch to scandal unfolding. He was still feeling a little dazed when suddenly out of nowhere a hand collided with his cheek. It made a sharp, tart sound, like a gunshot and he could feel a bruise blooming. Later students swore that they saw James's head spin all the way around, he was hit so hard. Even the band stopped playing – and all to hear was the last few dud notes from a piano. The girl turned on her heel and stalked off. All eyes turned towards Lily who paled and walked briskly out of the hall.

_I did not deserve that_ James sank into a chair on the sidelines, his head in his hands, but eyes still focused on little until her last lock of hair had whipped around the corner. The band had started up again and he watched the couples, some of whom were still eying him nervously. However, the mood returned to normal. He watched Amos Diggory slow dancing with a pretty brunette, and Remus swaying with Sasha. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bad luck, mate." Sirius had half a smile. He plonked down onto the chair.

"It went awfully. Now Lily'll think even worse of me. Like I'm some sort of creep trying to- " He searched for a reason "to undress her mentally or something!" He sounded indignant. Sirius's eyes twinkled.

"That's what you _were_ tying to do, remember?"

"That isn't the bloody point Padfoot." James turned his back away and once again watched Amos Diggory. His hands were wandering even more lecherously, feeling the girl's hips and bum, even pinching her gently. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled. He grabbed her hand and led her outside, winking to some passing boys as he went.

"Amos's is getting some. He is _definitely_ getting some." Whispered Sirius, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

Lily, feeling slightly less abashed, and having splashed some water over her flaming cheeks, made her back to stake her claim to Amos._ That silly brunette slut has had enough of __**my**__ guy._ She skipped down the stairs lightly passing a few couples who were completely intertwined. She made a face. _It's so tacky, making everyone watch you. _Just near the entrance to the hall she could see the brunette tangled in a close embrace, locking tongues with an unseen boy. _Ahah! So Amos has got rid of you!_ She grinned a little. As she passed by the girl finally withdrew, panting a little.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, for there looking thoroughly pleased with himself, was Amos. His usually kissable lips were swollen and his perfect hair tousled. He caught sight of Lily.

"This – this doesn't seem good, but I can assure you she forced herself onto me!" He tried to grin. Lily's heart lifted momentarily, wanting, needing to believe him. It plummeted like a rock when she remembered.

"That's the same bloody line you used on me before Amos! She forced herself?! Well I won't trouble her anymore. She doesn't need to fucking force! She can _have _you, Amos! She can have you!" Tears sprang into her eyes, stinging them, and welling up.

"Lily darling – "

"Don't 'Lily darling_ me, _Amos Diggory! We are over! Forever!" She spat the last words, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. Barley seeing where she was going she head towards the stairs. The she turned back.

Her hand moved so fast, the boy had no time to react. It collided with his cheek with a resounding _slap_. "You deserved it more than James deserved his." She once again turned up the stairs, this time letting the tears fall.

James had been watching in open mouthed shock.

"I'm going to kill Amos." He growled.

"Wooah Prongs, easy there. I think Lily might have already." Sirius was shocked, but barley managed to hide his amusement. "Hah! He collapsed! She hits hard, that girl…" Sirius trailed off, in a fond reminisce of better times when Lily had slapped him so hard, his cheek bone had fractured. Now she just kneed him in the -

"Male reproductive organs." James finished, knowing exactly which memory Sirius was thinking about.

"That was fucking scary mate, how did you know that?" Sirius's eyes were scared, almost.

"You were whispering it under your breath."

"Oohh…yeah, obviously." Sirius did one of his less smooth cover ups.

"What did you think I had done? Read your mind?" James looked confused now.

But before Sirius could answer James had risen.

"I'm going to find her." And before Sirius could answer, he had gone.

* * *

James assumed that Lily hadn't headed to the common rooms so headed first to the girls' toilets on the first floor. Not finding here there he checked all the other toilets and the library, even the astronomy tower. Finally he remembered the Marauders Map in his pocket and whipped it out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The vows were spoken and the map sparked to life. There she was, in the most obvious place. She was in the common room. With this piece of information, he tucked away the map and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Gently pushing open the portrait and scrambling through the hole, James was met with the sight of Lily, sitting on the sofa, facing the fire. Her eyes were glassy and she stared straight ahead.

"Lils?" He almost whispered the word. She didn't answer, so he sat down beside her and looked at her, with such concern and love. He saw her hand, her creamy skin, barely laced with blue veins, oval nails. He slipped his bigger, rougher, hand into hers and they sat, listening to the strains of music that had travelled magically up from the ballroom. Lily's eyes suddenly welled over once more, smearing her mascara and making her buckle over.

"It wasn't fair. I _trusted_ him James." Her voice was cracked.

"I know, Lil, I know. He didn't treat you well. Not how you deserved." He tried to stay even. Inside a monster was roaring, wanting to go rip the boy limb from limb.

"Why are you being so bloody nice, James?" She finally turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to leave?" His eyes were pained, his voice taken aback.

"No, it's just – just I've been such a bitch. This year you've been bloody…perfect and I've just – just taken you for granted. And it isn't fair." She looked at him, wanting for him to understand.

"You haven't been a bitch. A lot has happened this year. I just wanted to show you what – what the real James is like." He tightened his grasp on her hand, but she remained silent, thinking. Finally the silence was broken.

"You know – I think you broke his cheekbone." James smiled a bit, unsure at how Lily would take the comment. She cracked a grin too, and James let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Lily felt the same. The ball of anxiety in her stomach, the one that had been twisting and tightening all year, a constant reminder of what she wished to forget, it eased a little at his touch.

"You think? Hopefully it won't happen to you, eh? Though Catherine gave you quite a good one." She ran her fingers along his bruised face, and his skin tingled deliciously. The music became imperceptibly louder, and suddenly James rose, pulling Lily up with him. He bowed deeply.

"May I have this dance?" He looked up from his low pose. She curtseyed.

"You may."

Lily grabbed James's hand, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He grasped her hand tightly and placed his other on her hip. They spun slowly, moving to and fro, as though one body; perfectly synchronised. Lily pulled closer, and moved her hands so they were tightly locked around his shoulders. She could feel his hands around her waist and they swayed gently. They were silhouetted against the fire, which was dying slowly, its embers glowing and lighting up their faces. James pulled tighter, and Lily's breath caught in her throat as his body pressed against hers. She could feel every muscle beneath his suit and shivered in delight. Despite her running eye makeup, making black rivers pool across her face, she smiled, her eyes focused on the floor, the walls, anywhere but James. Finally she looked up, her green eyes glittering and his brown ones welcoming, finally they locked, green and brown, girl and boy, James and Lily.

She moved her head closer, brushing her nose lightly against his, and shutting her eyes. Now it was instinct. He copied her, closing his eyes and moving towards her. Their noses brushed gently then their lips. Lily felt as though her mouth would explode with pleasure, because, as though one, they opened their lips little wider allowing their tongues to explore their mouths. James ran his hands over her hips, her spine feeling her delicate curves. She was playing with his hair, making it yet more messy. Suddenly a clock chimed loudly, making Lily start and look at the timepiece.

"Shit! It's eleven already! We have to go dance!" she yelped, and slipped her shoes back on, and was halfway out the door before James realised what was going on.

_Oh my God, I just kissed James. I just kissed James Potter! Oh my God, he was a good kisser! __And his hair was so soft… oh my GOD! The dream, it happened…I predicated I would kiss James Potter! _At this Lily stopped jogging and her mouth fell over.

"What is it?" James sounded full of concern but brisk _Christ - she's regretting it. Oh fucking Christ…Do I kiss that badly? _

"I… I predicted that I was going to kiss you…In a dream."

"Obviously it was on your mind." James winked

"No it wasn't… it's just…never mind." Lily seemed distracted. She shook her head lightly and grabbed James's hand to pull him along the corridor to the great hall for the final dance.

Everyone had cleared off the dance floor, making way for their Head Students. As the pair made their way onto the centre, all the students clapped and catcalled, making Lily flush, but James winked cockily, though Lily could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed low. She curtseyed

"You may."

After the dance floor had been cleared of students, many of whom thanked James and Lily personally for the night, they were left alone with the Professors who had come to supervise cleaning up. It was a long task. McGonagall was in charge of transfiguring the floor back to wood, and the tables back to the house ones. Flitwick was in change of lighting, and James and Lily did litter duty, with help from the house-elves. Finally, almost an hour from the start, the hall was back to normal. After saying goodnight to their teachers they made their way slowly upstairs, not talking much.

Finally they clambered through the portrait hole to a round of applause, but many people headed to bed soon after. After some strict demands, the pair finally sank into a sofa.

"Well done." Lily spoke first, her voice quiet.

"You too, Lily, you too." James squeezed her hand. She felt a wave of tiredness wash over her, and settled deeper into the cushions of the couch, leaning against James's shoulder. They boy cleared his throat, and yawning stretched his hands up, settling one around Lily's shoulders. She leant into him, breathing quietly, and they both felt their emotions smoothed and comforted. Lily's eyes were closing shut and then opening with a start. Instead of heading back up to bed, though, the girl leant up and whispered into James's ear. "Thank you." With that said she made herself comfortable on his shoulder and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Some fluff there, don't worry it'll get more beefy soon. Please review! XD xox**


	9. Wind Beneath my Wings

**A/N: Helloo! As usual, I don't own anything except the plot, Sasha and Evangeline. It's quite short chapter, but I think it's sweet. Thank you to Anna, my constant inspiraiton and to my reviewersss. You guys rock.**

* * *

A loud chime rang through the room, jerking Lily Evans awake. She slowly opened her eyes. _If that's Sasha I'll…I'm not in my dormitory… I'm in the common room… Shit! I'm sleeping on James Potter! _She jerked upright, and turned to face the boy next to her. He had the imprint of Lily's hair on his face, and his neck was tipped the whole way over, for it had been leaning on Lily's head a moment before. However, despite this discomfort a smile was playing across his lips. _His lips… shit! I kissed James!_ Her eyes widened, but not for long as the body next to her was stirring. 

"Morning" he said, sleepily.

"Morning" she smiled, "sleep ok?"

"Fine." His voice was croaky, and he looked groggy still. "You know what the time is?"

"No…" She looked out the window, and her face was lit up by the slowly rising sun. "It's sunrise." She spoke softly, not wishing to disturb the beautiful peace. Slowly she walked back and sat down next to James, placing her head in the dip of his collarbone. He slipped his hand into hers.

"Lils, will you come to Hogsmeade with me?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and shaky. He could feel her hand tighten.

"Yes, I will." Her voice was quieter still.

"Lily please, why do you always do this to me? You bring me up then reject me." His voice cracked, but he swallowed.

"James? I said yes." She smiled, but looked confused.

"It's not fair- what? You said yes?" His eyes lit up.

"I said yes." She nodded "But if you're gonna act this strange I may have to recon- " but she was cut off by James, who leapt up, and started leaping about the common room.

"She said yes! Lily Evans said YES!" with that, he was off, gallivanting up the stairs like a puppy.

"Oi Padfoot! You'll never gonna believe this…She said yes… she said YES! LILY EVANS SAID _YES_! Oi! Moony, wake up…guess who said YES?"

* * *

The night before the visit to Hogsmeade was tense, and uncomfortable. Despite the best efforts of their friends, James and Lily hardly spoke, or ate, and both retired to bed early. 

Unlike Lily, however, James could not sleep. He sat on the cold ledge of his window, his knees drawn up to his chest with his strong arms wrapped around them. _I need to find something. Something to make her adore me…_His mind roved every nook and cranny of his brain, desperate for something. He could hear Remus, Peter and Sirius coming up the stairs and he huffed, getting frustrated. Suddenly something clicked in his brain.

"Yes!" He spoke aloud, amazed at his brilliantness.

"What? Imagining Lily again?" Sirius poked his friend.

" Fuck off. No, I'm not some sick pervert. Like you." James replied, pushing Sirius back. Suddenly they were wrestling, grunting and generally trying to look macho.

"Time for bed, boys. Big day tomorrow." Remus's voice was cajoling, just like a mother to grumpy toddler.

"Yes mum." Sirius and James chorused, so Remus kicked them both. Suddenly the light was off and the boys were in bed.

"Guys… I'm worried about tomorrow…" James's voice was hesitant.

"Don't worry, just turn on the Potter charm!" the voice that replied was full of bravado, so was identified to be Sirius.

"What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? I need to do something…special."

"You are good enough, James. Now get some sleep." The voice this time was firmer, so it was Remus talking. There was a long pause.

"Guys…can I sing for you?"

"Um-" Remus was cut off by James taking a deep breath, and opening his mouth.

"Did you ever know that you're my herooooo,  
and ev'rything I would like to beeee?" He was wailing, not unlike a cat.  
"I can fly hiiiigher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wingsssszzz." He was off, cavorting across notes and bars and lines, up and down the scales.

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my hearrrrrrt." He rolled his 'r's like a Spaniard.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I knooooow it,  
I would be nothing with out yoooouuuuu." He finished on a startling crescendo, but there was silence.

"Guys…?" He flicked on the light and was met with a strange sight. Remus and Peter were holding onto each other, in a strange embrace, across the beds, shaking. Sirius was sitting cross-legged, hunched over, shaking like his friends with tears streaming down his face. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Wow…" he snorted loudly, and Remus looked up.

"That was really something…." He said, before dissolving back into silent laughter. Finally Peter could not hold on any longer and let rip with a snort.

"Hahahaha!" That was the final straw, Remus and Sirius couldn't hold on any longer and them too descended into loud and raucous laughter, making the beds shake.

"Won't Lily like it?" James sounded young.

"I wouldn't, mate…" Sirius only managed to gasp this before collapsing back into his bed, crying with laughter.

"Fine." James sounded haughty. With that he flicked the switch off and plopped back into bed.

"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wiiinn-" Sirius started.

"Oh shutup."

* * *

The day dawned bright and early, but Lily was already awake. She had gotten up an hour before to watch the sunrise and think about her father. Since he had died, Lily had tried to blank everything out, all the memories of the funeral, the first day of school, her head girl letter, everything was filed away under 'N' for Never Thought About. But today it was all streaming back. The sunrise had reminded her of the many times they had sat together to watch the sun rising and setting, the times she was pushed on the swing in her garden, and her most valued memories of all, the ones with just the two of them, lying in a field pointing out constellations. Suddenly a tear was filling up her eye, and before she could blink it back it was slipping down her cheek. From there she couldn't stop them, those unshed tears that she needed to cry, they escaped, and flowing making rivulets down her skin. She carried on watching the sun rise and carried on crying. 

"Oh sorry, Lils, " Lily looked up to see Remus Lupin crossing the room. Suddenly he caught sight of her tear stained face and halted. "I didn't realize… Are you ok?"

She hastily wiped a hand across her face and sniffed.

"Fine, just thinking-" her voice cracked. "About my dad." Her mouth was pulling her face down from it's corners, she couldn't yank them back up. She looked at her toes, painted in a garish purple that seemed very unfitting. When she looked up she saw Remus crossing the room. In several strides he was next to her, laying a soft hand on her shoulders.

"Oh Lily." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. She leant into his shoulder, thinking about how decent the boy was. They broke away and she smiled bravely.

"Breakfast?" Her voice was shaky.

"Sure, let me go pull some trakkies on." He turned to go to his dorm. Lily followd, but headed towards the girls side. In a minute or so they were back downstairs, and headed to breakfast.

* * *

**Yessy, short chappie, but I wanted to highlight how closely they are all friends and shizz. Ahah. Also, the song was (obviously) Wing Beneath My Wings, by Bette Midler. Well PLEASE review. I love reviews!**


	10. Footsies

**A/N: Thankyou dear, darling Anna for helping me write. As usual, I don't own anything blah blah blah. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's not very good, but I felt like I had to get something out there into the open.**

* * *

James Potter sank to the floor, and made a noise of loud frustration. He clenched his fists, making his nails leave marks in his palms. He could practically feel angry tears piercing his eyes. He eyed the objects in front of him and finally ducked his head, mentally admitting defeat.

"Why are you on the _floor?_" Remus raised one eyebrow, having just entered from a long quiet breakfast with Lily.

"I can't decide whether this shirt suits me!" James bust out, after a pause, pointing at a blue number. Remus quirked the eyebrow once more then moved forward to help James up. "Lily won't notice."

"Yes, she will. And she'll look perfect."

"You think she always looks perfect."

"Can you just stop being so damn reasonable and help me choose?" James gestured to the other shirts crumpled on the bed.

"The red one. Chicks dig red." Sirius entered the room.

"Lily isn't just some _chick_, Sirius." James spat the word out with disgust.

"Whatever. I think the red's best." Sirius nodded decisively. James tried on the shirt for size. Glancing in the mirror, he ran his hand through his already tousled hair, and squinted a little. "I'm not suuure…"

"Prongs. Get. A. Reality. Check. Lily will spend most of her time gazing longingly into your eyes. Not your shirt." Sirius flopped back on James's bed, causing it to creak a bit.

"Mmm, ok. But if this goes wrong, you're to blame."

"Aren't I always?" Sirius grinned lazily.

* * *

Lily Evans knelt on the floor, and made a loud noise of frustration. She clenched her fists, her long nails making indentations on her palms, and she could feel an angry tear piercing her eye. She glared at the objects in front of her and finally leant back, bowing her head in defeat.

"Why are you on the _floor_?" Sasha eyed her with a little quirk of her eyebrow.

"I can't decide what to wear!"

"Relax Lily, it's a date to Hogsmeade, not to meet the Queen. James won't even notice."

"Yes, he will." Lily sounded frustrated. "He'll look perfect!"

"You think he always does."

"Not aaallwaayyss" Lily whined. "Stop being so annoying, and help me choose, already!"

"The green cardigan, it brings out your eyes." Evangeline entered the room.

"No! It doesn't, it makes my skin look crap!" Lily sounded disgusted.

"Ok, the blue hoodie then. It'll take the place of your coat. And Lil, your skin isn't that bad. Relaaax." She intoned, breathing out on the last word. Lily grabbed the jumper, and zipped it up.

"I'm not sure…" She squinted a little in the mirror, and leant in to examine the skin under her eyes.

"Lil, reality check here. James will spend most of his time gazing lovingly into your eyes. Not at your top." Sasha curled up into a chair, shivering at the bitter January cold.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It's more what's under your top –" Sasha was wiggling her eyebrows provocatively but was cut off by a pillow thrown in her direction.

"If this goes wrong, you're to blame!" Lily yelled, leaving the dormitory.

"I always am, Lil, I always am." Sasha smiled lazily at her friend and waved her on her way.

* * *

Having made her way downstairs, Lily was now standing in the entrance hall, with her arms crossed. James was late. _As usual. I shouldn't have even considered it… _

"Shiiiiit" James moaned as he skidded along the floor to meet Lily in the hall. "I'm so sorry Lils, Sirius caught me up. He grimaced and ran a hand through his dark hair. Lily smiled back and motioned for them to go. Waiting in the queue to be let out by Filch, they smiled shiftily and stood close together, but didn't talk. _He looks hot. _Her mind was racing. James certainly did look good. He was wearing indigo jeans that were more fitted than usual and a tightish red checked skirt rolled up to his elbows. He was also carrying a black hoodie as well as a hat, gloves and the other necessities of winters at Hogwarts.

_She looks hot. _James's mind was racing too. Lily was wearing tight indigo jeans tucked into big boots. On top she wore a Weird Sisters tee and a pale blue cardigan, as well as a dark blue hooded top. She was carrying mittens and a scarf, which she pulled on as they waited to be let out.

Suddenly the doors opened and a rush of cold air whooshed in, biting their faces with icy pincers. Shivering the teens pulled on their woolies and made their way outside. Soon their faces were whipped by the wind and both had an adorable flush, made ever more blushing by the broad winks the pairs received from others walking to the village. Talking was stilted as the wind was blowing against them, and anything spoken had to be repeated a few times.

"God, I can't feel my fingers any more! It's so cold!" Lily hollered, after ten minutes of walking ducked against the gusts.

"Pardon!?" James turned to face her.

"I said... I can't feel my fingers!" Lily yelled again, near to his ear. James nodded and smiled, but made no move to open his mouth. Lily frowned a little, and was about to repeat again but was cut short by James's hand slipping into hers and squeezing. Suddenly the feeling in her fingers was coming back _very _rapidly. James turned to look at his partner and smiled broadly, winking. Lily caught his eye and winked back, and they both burst into giggles. Nodding at the same time they burst into a sprint, eager to get to Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks was unusually quiet for a Hogwarts trip. It was so windy that not many had ventured out into the cold. Rosmerta wiped down the bar, again and again until its chestnut wood sparkled and glittered like her earrings. Some regulars sipped at their drinks, trading banter and reading the paper. All in all, it was a hushed environment into which the two teens burst, laughing.

"That was fun. Do it again sometimes?" Lily was laughing loudly, but was quickly hushed by the almost formidable atmosphere in the bar. "Maybe… we should go somewhere else?" She poked James gently in the ribs.

"Nah! They love me here!" James's bravado was spilling over, exhilarated by the run up. He lead Lily into a chair and bounced up to the bar, with the air of an over excited puppy. Lily sank into the seat and leant forward, studying the ceiling awkwardly, waiting for James to return.

"Two butterbeers, milady." He bowed deeply and set the bottles down with a bang. They both drank deeply, warmed to the toes by the liquid.

"So, uh, which NEWTs are you doing?" Lily ventured, but cringed inwardly. _NEWTs?! That's crap! Lily, why did you have to ask? Stupid girl! _She shook her head a bit and started listening.

"Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, and Herbology…" He trailed off.

"Oh cool, what do you want to, erm, use them for?" She took a sip of the butterbeer.

"Well, uh I think it would be really cool to, you know –" He blushed little. "Become an Auror, and you need all of them to do that…" He bit his lip. Usually he kept his ambitions quiet.

"An Auror? That's awesome. I think you'd be really good!" Lily flashed a smile, which made James feel sure he would have fallen over, had he not been sitting down already.

"What about you?"

"Charms, Potions, Astronomy, DADA and Herbology…" She trailed off, just as James had done.

"What do you want to do then?" James cocked his head, looking a little confused.

"Well, I thought that I'd like to become a nurse."

James had a puzzled look. "Why not Healing? You're clever enough."

"It's too hectic. I want to be able to have a proper family, but still work." She twisted the ring on her finger as that all too familiar ball of anxiety returned to her stomach.

"Aw, you have your whole future planned out. That's sweet." _I just wish it would include me…_

Lily smiled, and finished off her drink. She was about to go order another pair but was forced down into her seat by a young man with black hair, grey eyes and a laughing smile.

"I'm surprised James hasn't scared you away yet." He poked James in the ribs.

"Die Sirius." James's voice sounded deadpan, but anyone who knew him well would realize he was pissed off. Sirius bounded to the bar to order more drinks, while James and Lily were joined by Remus, Pete, Sasha and Evangeline.

"We thought we would check up on you guys." Sasha began.

"Check you weren't doing anything you'd be embarrassed of." Remus continued.

"Or killing each other."

"It was an 'either or' situation." Evangeline finished.

"Go away you guys, we're just fine." Lily glared at her friends but they avoided her gaze.

"We can't leave now! I just got drinks!" Sirius yelled, across the room.

"We aren't going, Siri!" Evangeline yelled back. The boy mimed a sigh of relief and brought the bottles over. There were a few quiet moments as everyone drank, warming up again. James brushed his knee past someone else's and looked up to meet Lily's gaze.

"Oops, sorry." He pretended to apologise and moved his knees away. _That will let her know I'm interested_ Subtly he moved his leg across, and lightly stroked her foot with his. He looked up once again and smiled, with a tiny wink. Then he turned to Sasha, who was sitting next to him, and began a conversation, all the while, gently caressing his foot with hers. _Ahah! Footsies! She won't be able to resist! _

Suddenly he noticed Peter blushing furiously. _Uh-oh, if we don't sort this out he'll start sweating soon… ugh. _James shivered mentally and rose from the table.

"Peter, come with me… to the… gents room, won't you?" The smaller boy nodded and leapt up, disturbing a few bottles, and followed James to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" James asked, carefully.

"James," Peter hissed "I think Sasha is trying to- to- play _footsies_ with me!" He blushed.

"What?!" James looked incredulous.

"Well she moved her knee to… _touch_ mine. Then back. Then again and she started rubbing her foot over mine! I thought you realized! You kept winking!"

Suddenly the realization hit James like a ton of stinksap. The grin slid off his face like a Kneazle off marble and he blushed too, more furiously than ever.

* * *

**Ack! Tell me what you think, and I will shower you with love and jelly babies!**


	11. Slug Killer and Voldemort

**A/N: Dear loverly reviewers. Thank you SO SO MUCH for all of the reviews, and favourites. It makes my day when I get one of little emails from fanfiction. This chapter isn't the most interesting, but there will be another up this evening or tomorrow. As always, everything belongs to JK, except Sasha and Evangeline. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, after what seemed an age to Lily and James, the rest of the group left, winking widely. Finally with a last "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" from Sirius, they were gone, leaving a widening silence in their wake."So, are you doing anything for…Easter?" Lily cringed again. _Ack! Why do I always use the worst questions ever? _James quirked his eyebrow a bit, but never the less, answered. 

"I'm going home, with Sirius. I guess we'll just hang out there for a bit. You?"

"Oh, I have nothing planned, but I want to go watch some Quidditch at some point."

"Are you going? Oh wow! Can I come too?" James's face lit up.

"Sure, it would be fun." Lily smiled too, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it. "Come on, let's get out of here." She rose, pulling James up too.

"Good plan, Batman." James rose too.

"Wait, you know Batman?" Lily stopped.

"Of _course _I know Batman. He's like my hero!" And so they left the bar, comparing notes on muggle TV shows, and their childhood heroes. The wind buffeted them, pulling at their scarves and hair, twitching it this way and that. However, it had warmed up considerably so was not unpleasant, and the teens meandered back towards the castle. They walked hand in hand, peering into shop windows, laughing and skipping along when the mood took them, making Lily's scarf looser and looser, until suddenly it was blown off, cavorting mid air. She let go James's hand with a yelp.

"My scarf!" She took off, batting at the knitted strip, jumping high to try and grab it, but did not succeed. James tried too, leaping his best, his hands flapping at the scarf, in a futile attempt to get it, but it was just too high. They followed it down the high, running faster and faster until finally the wind let up for just a second, and James was able to dart a hand out to snatch it from the clutches of the breeze. They slowed by the forbidden forest, and Hagrid's hut.

"Thank you." Lily smiled and leant up to place a delicate kiss on his neck. Unfortunately it was just instinct for James to grab her arm and pull her in to deepen the kiss. He leant in hastily and his cheek collided with a hand, with a resounding slap. The girl in question flounced off, towards the castle, and James was left feeling thoroughly dejected.

"Fuck me, Lily. That hurt." He grumbled under his breath, and clutching his cheek, stumbled forward to collapse on one of Hagrid's pumpkins. Angrily he blinked back the fierce tears that were threatening to escape. _We were getting on so well…_He narrowed his eyes and looked up to see Lily running towards him.

"James! I'm so sorry!" There was confusion in her eyes; James could just see the war of wills raging in her brain. James raised his brows. "Honestly, it was just reaction. I would… very much like to kiss you." She blushed and chewed her lip, sticking out her bottom jaw defiantly. She could feel her ball of anxiety bouncing around in her middle. James let a hint of a grin onto his face, but didn't give in.

"Well, you shouldn't have hit me like that. It hurt." He massaged his cheekbones tenderly, wincing over the fresh bruise that was blooming. Lily reached out and ran her fingers over his skin, lightly tickling them.

"Hey! No tickling!" James poked her gently, then tickling her ribs until they were engaged in fierce combat, screaming and laughing.

"No!" Lily yelped when James finally really attacked her underarms. "I give in!" She stuck her arms up in the air, in defeat and flopped back onto the soggy leaves around the plants, panting slightly. James flopped down too, and slipped his hand into hers. She brought her knees up to her chest and slid her self into a sitting position. James, always one better, hopped up and plopped himself onto a pumpkin. Lily copied him, and soon they were sitting side by side, in compatible silence, watching the castle.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, into his ear.

"S'fine. Why did you run away?" He finally turned to look at her.

"I was angry. Then I realized it's exactly what I would have liked to have done." She whispered, quieter still. With that she grabbed James face with her hands and leant in.

"Erm…" someone cleared their throat behind the teens. Lily spun around. Behind them was Rebeus Hagrid, the school gamekeeper. She flushed, a deep, lobster red, as did James.

"Sorry, it's just I need to put some slug killer on the pumpkins…" The young man held up a pail which was sloshing about dangerously.

"Oh, um… we'll go…" James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled. They walked off quickly, not daring to look back, or even speak. Finally James chanced a glance. He was rewarded with a giant thumbs up and a wink by the man, and flushed even more. They dawdled, not wanting to return home. Finally they were sitting next to the lake. Lily shivered, partly in anticipation, and partly in cold. Without thinking, James slipped off his hoodie and wrapped it around her.

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled at James, and he couldn't resist any longer. He turned to look at her properly, and just as Lily had done, he placed his hands around her cheeks and brought their faces close. Their lips touched and James felt as though electricity was pulsing up and down his lips. His hands were running up and down her body, while hers were running through his hair. Finally his hands were under her top, caressing her warm skin with their rougher surface. She moaned a little, but pulled away.

"We have to get back. Or we'll get locked out." James rolled his eyes but complied. They rose and headed back towards the castle.

Not many people were surprised when Lily and James confirmed they were a proper couple. Many were glad, some annoyed, but all in all it was final. James Potter and Lily Evans were going out. As the days grew gradually warmer, so their relationship became more dedicated, and as January melted into February, they remained ever faithful and loving, spending many a happy afternoon sitting by the lake.

* * *

_A blast shook the room, rattling Lily's bones in her skin. She clutched onto James's hand, as though her life depended on it. She could feel the floor slipping and shaking beneath her very feet and tears streamed down her face, but she carried on running, searching. Great rattling breaths were coming from a corner. "Who is it?" She called bravely. A thin pointed finger rose up from the shadows._

"_You… you will be the reason the Dark Lord – "_

Lily's eyes flashed open. She sat up, sweat dampening her face and neck. Her breathing was short and ragged, as though she had run a marathon. "Fuucckk…" She could feel her eyes dampen slightly with tears.

"What is it Lil?" Lily started at the voice. She turned around fast, so fast she felt a twinge in her neck. She caught sight of Sasha. "Bad… bad dream." She nodded slowly. "So, how did you sleep?" She tried to change the subject, her voice as filled with bravado as Sirius'. Sasha flushed; an unusual sight. "Really well, actually…" She looked down, playing with her duvet.

"What did you dream aboouuttt?" Lily's voice was singsong, lilting like a Welsh accent.

"Remus…" Sahsa's voice was barely the meanest whisper.

"Aaannd?" Lily was cajoling.

"We were… kissing…"

"Was he good kisser?"

"In the dream… yeah, he was." Sasha glowed even more, now almost beetroot. (Very similar to Petunia's husband, Vernon, Lily noted.) Lily bounded up and hugged the girl.

"Someone's on your mind!". She giggled, as did Sasha and they prepared to descend for breakfast. As it was a Saturday, they settled down to homework, but it was a tiresome task. Weak sunshine was streaming through the window, making the back of Lily's neck hot and uncomfortable, and try as she might, her dream would not be shaken from her head. A fly was buzzing noisily, banging against the window, and some first years were playing a loud game of exploding snap. Finally she flopped back in defeat.

James entered the common room, looking deliciously disheveled in Lily's eyes, for he had just returned from Quidditch practice. He stomped upstairs, very muddy and gloomy. When he returned, however, he was clean as a new button, and much brighter eyed.

"The lake?" he stuck out a hand.

"Definitely." She grabbed it and they meandered lazily through the castle, to go sit by the water, and talk.

* * *

"Lils, what are you doing after Hogwarts?" James looked out onto the water. 

"I don't know. It's like home. I can't help but feel lost without it."

"I know. I'll miss it." There was a long silence.

"What are you doing, James?"

"I think I'll rent a flat with Sirius. In London somewhere."

"That sounds nice."

"You should too. With Sasha and Evangeline, and Remus and Peter."

"Yeah. That'd be nice. All of us together."

"It would." There was another long silence. "I want to fight." James burst out.

"Pardon?"

"Against You Know Who. You've read the papers, Lily. He's ruining our world." Lily gave a sad nod. "I want to be able to stop him, to fight him. To be a part of it, at least."

"James, don't. You'll end up killed, or maimed, or insane. You _know _what happened to the Prewett brothers. The only one left is Molly. I can't let you go." Her voice was quiet.

"Yes! That's why I need to. I can't let anyone else go through that. What would you do if Evangeline got killed? Or Sasha. It would ruin your life. He must be stopped."

"What would ruin my life is _you _dieing."

"I still want to help." He was defiant.

"Just – be careful. I can't lose you." Lily turned to the boy, so nearly a man, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, his arms wrapped around her. Though Voldemort was on the rampage, at that moment Lily had never felt safer.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There you go, I hope that was OK. Next chapter is muuuuch more exciting. Jelly babies for all reviews! And also, thank you dear, darling Anna for being my Harry Potter Geek Out Buddy.**

**"I wish my name was Tora, 'cause that's a pretty name..."**


	12. The Room of Requirement

**A/N: Aite? This was up quickly. I HOPE you like it. I'm not completley happy, but it ran with me. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"We should go up, erm, for patrol duty." 

"Ahah. Patrol duty." James grinned and they rose to walk back to the castle.

After changing back into as little uniform as possible, covered up by their ebony robes, with wobbling hands, and fumbling with buttons and straps they reconvened in the common room to patrol the corridors. They walked slowly, and shiftily, looking behind them to check noone was watching. They encountered very few people. Finally desire could be overcome for little longer, and James darted into a hidden corridor, covered by a bust of Horace the Horrible.

"I never knew there was a corridor behind here." Lily was looking all around, peering through the gloom.

"I'm a man of many talents." James grinned.

"Oh I know." And so she rose up on tiptoes to meet her lips to his. Their mouths opened at the same time, and soon their tongues were engaged in an exotic tango of lust and passion. Their hands were running up and over curves and straights. Their hair became tousled and mussed, and their lips swollen. They had shrugged off their robes at the beginning and were standing in uniform, feeling practically naked in thin white shirts, and aging trousers and skirt. Their bodies were pressed up together, molding into one, as one set of curves fitted into another.

Lily could feel herself flushing as James hands slid under her top. No boys had ever been allowed to become this… intimate with her. _Stop blushing Lily. It's no biggie. All the girls have gone further than this. _She was chiding herself mentally. Suddenly in a fit of rebelliousness, she found herself lifting up her hands and her shirt was slipped off, breaking their embrace.

In the candlelight James found himself savouring all of Lily's body. Her skin was pale and smooth, and silky. She grinned, trying to look confident but he could feel her hands shaking in his. _Take it slow, James. Don't pressure her_. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off. Suddenly Lily was anxious to continue. She pushed James against the wall, roughly kissing him, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her skirt, that had been done up only half an hour before. She slipped it off too, and suddenly felt more naked than she had ever done before. _I'm standing practically naked. Naked in front of James. _She could feel her heart beating wildly, pressing against her skin. James too, pulled down his school regulation dark grey trousers and stood silent. _I'm almost naked. Naked with Lily. _He could barely suppress his grin, his heart was beating hard, so loud he thought that people in the next tower would be able to hear it. Their hands wandered, desperately, eagerly, lustfully and with purpose. They moved lower and lower down their bodies, always moving, massaging almost, and reaching the point of no return. Suddenly Lily held back, taking a step away.

"What is it?" James felt crushed.

"James… you make me feel like- like someone else. You make me feel special. And when I'm with you... I want to go further – further than I would usually." Lily's voice was the most tentative James had ever heard it. All of a sudden he felt a huge rush of affection for his girlfriend. _It's her choice… she's been so brave telling me. _He chided and persuaded himself at the same time.

"It's fine, Lil. We'll just – " A huge blast echoed through the castle, making Lily yelp and grab onto James as if grabbing on for dear life. Her nails scrabbled at his skin as the floor swayed and shook. A klaxon sounded somewhere, the pulsing noise invading every thought in the teens' heads.

"Get dressed!" James's voice was commanding and urgent, and yet, Lily could detect the fear in it, and wobble in his hand. Within a minute they were dressed, shirts barely done up, and the eachothers robes on, and shoes slipped hastily onto the wrong feet. They ran out of the corridor, drawing their wands as they went, casting lumos charms, as the castle was drenched in darkness. They could hear bangs and clatters and screams in the great hall so that was where they headed, running as fast as they could. Finally they reached the balcony. Below them was a scene of absolute dismay. Their teachers were battling fiercely with tall, masked, hooded figures. _Death Eaters. _Lily's breath caught in her throat. She watched in horror as a tall, bulky man pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall.

"Crucio!" His voice was deep, and the jet of red light hit her teacher square in the chest, making her crumble onto the floor, screaming and writhing in agony, her face twisting and contorting in pain. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he released her.

"That was just a taster, McGonagall." He spoke in a loud, gruff voice.

"You'll never, _ever_ make me relent, Macnair." She spat the words out, breathing heavily. The sight of the woman acting to bravely seemed to spur James and Lily on. They ran down the staircase, to join the fray.

"Stupefy!" Lily cried, her voice high, but nevertheless, the spell hit Macnair in the back, making him stumble to the floor with a shock.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, causing Lily's wand to fly out of her hand. James, who had been dueling fiercely with another Death Eater spun around, just in time to catch her wand, and toss it back.

"Oh no, little girl, you won't have your boyfriend there the whole time. Let's see how he likes _this_!" He pointed his wand at James and suddenly the boy was yanked up by the ankle, floating in the air. Lily's robes were flying about his face and he struggled against the magic, but to no avail.

"Liberacorpus!" Lily cried, pointing her wand at James, before rounding once again on Macnair. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, making the man go rigid as a board, and fall face forward. None of his comrades seemed to notice though, for one ever ran straight over him. To her left Dumbledore was battling viciously with about three Death Eaters, his beard flapped over hi shoulder so as to not get in the way. Suddenly there was a great creak, and without any other warning the great chandelier began to fall, gaining speed as it went. Everyone turned to watch, they couldn't help themselves, Macnair was the only person not able to run. His leg was trapped beneath the great twist of metal, and a sickening crunch made for a moments silence. Lily felt a stab of guilt, but reminded herself that he was a Death Eater after all. Suddenly everyone seemed to rememeber what was going on and all resumed duelling. Lily ran over to where James was. She racked her brains for a spell, any spell, that the woman would not be able to deflect with a lazy flick of her wand. Suddenly she was inspired.

"Sectumsempra!" She cried, waving her wand wildly. Large gashes appeared along the woamns midriff and ribs, bleeding profusley. Her eyes widened.

"Lily?" James looked immensley scared. But she did not reply. She knelt down beside the injured women, desperatley trying to rememeber any healing spells.

"Episky, episky, episky." She was jabbing her wand over the wounds, each incantation healing it only slightly. "Shit James!" She carried on mumbling spells udner her breath. Yes, this woman was a Death Eater, but she couldn't kill her. Finally she took a deep breath, and Lily knew she would be alright.

* * *

She leapt up, ready to continue, but out of the corner of her eye she saw an older Death Eater, stumbling up the stairs. Wordlessly she pointed to him, and gestured to James to follow her. They made their way up the stairs, following the man, who was heading towards the seventh floor. Finally, panting slightly they reached a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, who was trying to teach some dense looking trolls ballet. The man looked around furtively and paced three times up and down. Suddenly a polished chestnut door appeared. Lily gasped, causing James to clap his hand over her mouth. He entered quickly, and once the door was shut, it melted back into nothing. 

"Shit!" She yanked off Jame's hand and stared at the wall. "What was that?"

"The Room of Requirment."

"The what?"

"It turns into any room you need. Any room at all." And with that James was off, pacing up and down in front of the wall. _I need to find the room where the Death Eater is… I need to find the Death Eater…_

Lily gasped. The shinig door had appeared once again. James strode forward to grab the handle.

"Wait. What if it's dangerous?" Lily's voice was shaking and hesitant.

"It's now or never, Lils." James's on the other hand was gruff and urgent.

"Just –" Lily ran forward and pressed her lips to James's, who recipricated. He grabbed his wand.

"Let's do it." He twisted the handle and they were in. Before them was a great room, stretching far as the eye can see. All along one wall was a series of giant, brass bells. There was an overwhelming urge for the teens to go and ring them, a pull, like a magnet. They both stared, slowing walking towards the metal structures.

"Stop it." Lily's voice was urgent. "Stop it James!" She pushed him hard and he tripped. "We have to go." She pulled on his hand, away towards the end of the room.

"Yeah…" His eyes were still fixed on the bells as he was lead further and furhter away. They walked for ten minutes, striding fast with wands ready.

"They are drawing closer." A deep, hoarse breath was drawn with excruciating slowness. "They are nearer than ever. I can feel the girl's presence." Another breath was taken, and Lily and James slowed. Another breath was taken, and Lily and James slowed, gripping the others hand. There was an odd chill in the air, a depressive one, one which made the teens think awful, sad thoughts. James let go. "Show yourself." He commanded, pointing his wand at the place where the voices had come from. Slowly a light brightened around two figures, illuminating their sunken cheeks and wrinkled brows. Lily gasped at the sight of the men, one slumped over, his chin touching his chest, the other crouched next to him.

The sitting one slowly looked up. "So the boy knows how to control, eh?" He drew another breath, making Lily draw her breath sharply. His skin was dark mottled brown, flaking and worn. It was deeply scarred and wrinkled, and looked as though it was rotting. His mouth was rounded, with no teeth, and no lips, just a gaping hole. His eyes were wide and round, two black orbs barely fitting in their sockets. He reached up to shield his eyes from the light James's wand was casting and his cloak slipped back. His fingers were long and pointed, tipped with nails that were decaying and cracked. His skin was blackened and burnt. He was truly terrifying. Lily and James recognised the other man, the older Death Eater, battle weary and old. He seemed to be clutching a small vial of shockingly red liquid, uncorked and ready to drink.

"Who are you?" James's voice shook. The sitting creature wheezed slightly, in a horrible deformation of laughter.

"I am a Dementor." He took a breath. "I have come furthest of all to becoming a human. I am the only one of my kind who has been… persuaded" He paused. "Persuaded to join the Dark Lord in his… quest."

"But how? You can't! You have no soul!" Lily burst out.

"Oh girl, you see I have captured a part of a soul. When the Dark Lord kills a man. . . I was the vessel for that man's soul. But I am the chosen one." He drew another agonising breath. "When the Dark Lord kills another, I shall be the one held highest in his esteem for I shall –"

"Shutup!" The man was on his feet. "Don't tell them any more!" He rounded on Lily and James. "You will never be privy to the Dark Lords plans!" He turned to the Dementor. "Fool!" And then back to Lily and James. "You shall pay for your impertinence." He raised his wand. "Cru-" But before he managed to finish the curse he was hit by James who had thrown himself at the Death Eater. And so they were off once again.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Lily, and the man's wand flew out of the air. However the Dementor had risen, floating a few inches above the ground and caught it. He pointed it straight at Lily. "Stupefy!" She was caught off guard. Despite the weakness of the spell, she still went tumbling to the ground, terrible thoughts marching through her head. James and the other Death Eater had given up on duelling and instead were throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. Already she could see long scratches running down his face and a spectacular black eye blooming.

"Lily! Get out of here!"

"We need to take him with us!" she cried, pointing wildly at the Dementor.

"I don't care. Just stay safe!" He snatched up his wand once again. "Petrificus Totalus!" he pointed the wand at the Death Eater who immediately went as rigid as a board. He rounded on the Dementor. Suddenly the creature raised its arm, and pushed out.

A huge ring echoed and reverberated through the room, making Lily and James clutch their ears and fall to their knees in pain. It shook them to their very bones, and made the floor slip and shake wildly. Lily found James's hand and hung on for dear life, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Dementor raised its arm again and a second ringing ricocheted through the room, making the ceiling crack and the tiles shatter. On one side Lily could feel warm wet blood trickle out from her ear. _My eardrums have popped! I'll be deaf_! She was overcome with a blind panic, and leapt to her feet. She opened her mouth to tell James to run, but was cut short. The Dementor was once again sitting in the corner, it's eerie glow surrounding it.

"You…" It took a slow breath, struggling to talk. "You will be the reason that the Dark Lord –"

"No!" James leapt forward, his wand out. "Levicorpus!" The Dementor was suddenly strung up. "Don't ruin her!" the boy snarled. He levitated the still frozen Death Eater up.

"We're going." He pointed his wand at the figures and they made their way back, half walking, and half running. As they passed the bells they could see they were twisted and deformed, some even melted. They were completely silent.

They made their way through the door, panting and hurried down the stairs, the Death Eater and Dementor floating creepily above their heads. Lily could hear nothing on one side, and the blood was still warm. The entrance hall was too, silent. Pushing open the doors of the Great Hall they were met with a strange sight. All the House Tables had been transfigured into a giant prison cell, containing the Death Eaters, gagged and bound. Next to them was a table, on which their wands were jumbled, buzzing a little.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What on earth happened?" Professor McGonagall hurried forward, concern clouding her grey eyes.

"We, uh, followed the Death Eater. And we found this." James gestured up to the Dementor. "Oh Good Lord…" Minerva stepped forward. "Albus! Come here, quickly." Their headmaster hurried towards the pair, his eyes widening as he went. With a flick of his wand an individual cell had been conjured. Another flick and the creature was locked safely inside, while the Death Eater joined his fellows. James opened his mouth.

"Please Mr Potter, explain later. You have both behaved admirably. I feel it would be best for you to see Madame Pomfrey and then retire to bed. We can discuss intricacies tomorrow."

Lily and James nodded, and made their way up to the Hospital Wing. They were tended to by the Matron, and left in peace. James sat heavily, making his bed creek.

"Well, you did it." Lily was the first to break the silence. "You fought them. The Death Eaters." Her voice was quiet, hoarse and cracked. She turned away and leant into her hands, ragged sobs escaping, making her back heave and tears flow like rivers. She gasped and the cries caught in her throat making it raw.

"I can't let you go." It hurt even to say five words. James rose and sat down next to her, his arms once again wrapped around her. Despite his warm embrace, Lily had never felt less safe.

* * *

**Oho! Teeelll me what you think. Love, hugs and kisses for all reviewersss XO**


	13. The truth about first kisses

* * *

The next morning the teens awoke feeling exhausted and aching. James's cuts had barely faded overnight, and his cheek was swollen. Not realising it the night before, Lily had a sprained ankle, so her foot was in bandages. They both had deep purple rings beneath their eyes and were generally feeling tender. At ten o'clock the doors of the hospital wing flew open suddenly, and Dumbledore strode in, sporting no obvious injuries, bar a slight limp. Lily sat up a little straighter and James shoved his glasses onto his nose. _It's time for the questioning to begin. _But Lily ventured first. "Sir, what was that thing?" Her brow furrowed a little. "No, Miss Evans, not a Dementor, but something similar. He had come closer than any of his kind to being human; the potion Carrow was giving him would be one of the last, painful stages. I must admire your" He gestured at both of them "bravery in dealing with him, for I do admit I was a little afraid myself." He smiled, but his eyes were not the usual clear blue, they were clouded with worry and for the first time she could remember, Dumbledore looked fretful. Lily chanced a glance at James, and she could tell by his expression he was thinking the same.

"Now please explain exactly what happened." He sat heavily on a narrow chair. "I have your full attention." He leant forward expectantly and they launched into their tale. It was a painfully jerky re-telling, with pauses and times when the teens interrupted each other, or changed what they had said. Finally, after an hour they were finished, and both fell silent, and still a little nervous.

Dumbledore leant back in his chair, studying his long fingers intently, watching as they folded themselves into neat stacks and patterns. The Hospital Wing was silent, all they could her was the quiet inhaling and exhaling of a sleeping third year a few beds down with stinking blisters all over his face.

"He said he was a vessel for that _particular_ man's soul?" He looked at each of them in turn.

"Yes sir." James nodded slowly.

"He didn't say anything else? He wasn't a vessel for... another's soul?"

"No, only this dead man's; I don't know who."

"Are you absolutely certain? He said nothing more?"

"He said he would be held –"

"In the Dark Lord's highest esteem." Lily cut in.

Dumbledore's eyes clouded over even more. He seemed to be processing something, and rose distractedly. "Mr Potter, Ms Evans, you have done superbly. I am extremely proud of you. Your help last night was the difference between winning and losing. I hope you understand that." He grasped their hands in turn, shaking them and turned to leave. Lily stared after him. James shifted uneasily under his covers, feeling nervous after being brushed off by Dumbledore.

"That was intense, he really seemed to-" But Lily leapt up and ran clumsily toward the doors.

"Professor! Sir, I need to ask you something!" She rounded the corner, leaving James in mid sentence."

* * *

Lily and James returned to the common room that night, and were greeted by a wall of noise. Everywhere people were cheering and screaming, and one girl even collapsed into a chair at the sight of a battle weary James. They were clapped on the back by many of the younger students.

"We heard all about it!"

"Did you really fight seven dragons in the Great Hall?"

"Have you got any scars?"

"Was it scary?" They were accosted from every side, being bumped to and fro until they were in the centre of the common room, questions ricocheting off the walls and ceiling until it was practically echoing. They were being absolutely mobbed. Once everything had died down a little, the rest of the Marauders bustled forward. Sirius was the first to reach them and grabbed James's right hand in both of his own, bobbing it up and down enthusiastically.

"Jolly good show! Was it awfully scary?" his posh, plummy accent making Peter and Lily crack up. Remus took up the baton next.

"Oh hoo-rah, splendidly good James! And you too, Lily!" He took up Lily's hand, wringing it as he had done with James. Most of the crowd was laughing by now, and Remus pulled Lily by the hand to a circle of puffy, comfortable chairs, where Sasha and Evangeline were already seated. Once Sirius was finished shooing people away, -"The quicker you leave the quicker you get an autograph!"-, he joined them, and the questions began.

Lily and James began falteringly, telling the story for what felt like the millionth time. The others listened intently. The story took a while to recount, and by the time they were done, the common room was quiet and the shadows long. The fire was burning low, glowing warmly. Once they were done there was a long silence.

"Were you scared?" Evangeline was curled up like a cat in an armchair.

"No, actually." Lily's reply surprised even herself. "I knew it was what I had to do. I could let you all be slaughtered in your beds. I was scared In the Room of Requirement though. I thought I was going to go deaf. And you know how much I love the Pumpkin Fallouts." They all cracked shaky half smiles.

"I think we should celebrate." Sirius rose suddenly and darted upstairs, his hair whipping around the stairwell before anyone could even start to protest. Within a minute he was back downstairs, clutching a bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey, and his eyes glittered dangerously.

"Sirius, are you crazy?"

"Probably, but I think we need a treat. I propose a game of truth and dare!" He smiled widely, his hands outstretched. They all groaned loudly.

"I can't be bothered Sirius, I'm tired and I'm going to bed right now." Sasha rose and pushed her way through the group, and past Sirius. He pulled her down onto his lap and curled his arms around her.

"No you're not. You're staying right here where I can see you." He brought one hand up and pushed her fringe away from her face. "Right where I can see you." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to." She whined, pulling her body away, but more half heartedly than before. Lily raised one eyebrow and looked to Remus. His face was as hard as stone and expressionless. Looking to his hands, she could see they were shoved in his pockets, an curled into balls. His eyes were focused on Sasha.

Sirius snaked his arm back around Sasha's waist. "Now who's up for some alcohol?" He winked and unscrewed the cap from the bottle. He tipped it up and took a gulp and grinned. Suddenly he began coughing violently. His eyes watered profusely and he sneezed once, twice, three times before he had recovered. The others were in fits of laughter. James was rolling around on the floor silently grabbing his stomach as he shook. Evangeline was crying and crying, tears streaming down her face. Finally Peter snorted and set even expressionless Remus off. "Well I'm glad you find this so funny. It's actually quite strong, I'll have you know." He passed the bottle to James. "Fine, let's see how you cope then, Prongs." James swigged, and his eyes watered, but he did not cough. The bottle was passed 'round until everyone was pleasantly tipsy, and only a few dregs remained.

"Ok Lily, you first. Truth or dare?" James grinned at her.

"Truth, definitely." She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Ok, who was your first kiss?" Evangeline was the first to offer a question. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Waste of a question!" Sirius roared, banging his fist on the table.

"You have to answer it, Lils." She was poked by Sasha.

"Well, Sirius actually…" Lily's cheeks flamed up, right to the roots of her red hair. The group was silent, mouths agape.

"Sirius?!"

"Yeah…" She petered off. "When we played spin the bottle."

"Lily, we've only played spin the bottle once…"

"Mmm…"

"In the fifth year…"

"Mmm…"

"You're first kiss was when you were fifteen?!"

"Mmm…" She looked down.

James got up and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

He hugged her quickly.

"What did you just say?" Sirius perked up.

"That you were a fuck wit." Lily flashed a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Well what about me then? Do I get a go?" Sirius

Evangeline pointed at him, a little shakily. "Truth or dare?"

Sirius pondered for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss Remus." Lily grinned evilly. The girls cracked up, as did James and Peter. Remus glared at the floor. "Oh come on Lils, not a kissing one." Sirius groaned, but pushed Sasha off his lap to stand up. "It needs to be a proper kiss, on the lips." Peter added. The others nodded. Sirius reached for the bottle and took another swig of the firewhiskey, before passing the bottle to Remus.

"Ok boys, go for it. But just kissing, we don't want to see anymore marauder action." James nudged Lily, who giggled. Remus just glared.

Sirius and Remus circled each other, hesitantly. Finally Sirius leaned in, landing his lips on Remus's.

And it was over.

"Ew ew ew! Boys kissing boys! I don't like it!" Sirius hopped back shaking his head.

"Never again." Remus shook his head too, while wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

"Ugh, that was rough - literally. Remus you need some lip balm." He wiped his lips over and over, while Remus flushed. "I think Remus's lips look soft." Sasha rose and briefly grazed her fingertips over them. "Yes, definitely soft."

Sirius's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ok Evangeline, your go! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to ask Xeno to Hogsmeade." Evangeline raised an eyebrow.

"Xenophlius Lovegood?"

"Yep." Everyone grinned.

"Why me?" Evangeline whined and sighed. "Ok then. I will. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Sirius shoved finger in her face and waved it about.

"Pinky promise." She affirmed, and they linked fingers.

"I'm tired," Evangeline stood up "so I think I'll head to bed."

"Me too, I'll come as well." Sasha rose too, and Remus followed.

"Goodnight then." Lily called to the three figures. She rose too, and settled herself in next to James. She intertwined their fingers, playing with them, and kissing them. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't _really _want to be the third wheel, so I'll go too." He grumbled audibly about, "People who are boring arses who never want to have any fun", and once he had retreated upstairs, Lily and James were alone.

"Ok James, truth or dare?" Lily giggled and poked him in the side.

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy more, me or Catherine Beamson?"

"Catherine?" James was genuinely confused and his brow furrowed.

"That slut you went to the ball with."

_Woah, harsh words Lil. _James raised his eyebrows. "You of course." He smiled.

"But really?" She probed a little more.

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't do this."

"What?" She opened her mouth to question but before the words could escape his lips were on hers, and all she could think of was that she was kissing the boy she loved. His arms circled her body, and slowly they rose so his hands were on either side of her face, caressing her pale skin. He drew back.

"You've got an eyelash." He whispered, blowing gently onto her cheek, until it floated up and onto his finger.

"Make a wish." He smiled at her and she shut her eyes tight, her lips moving soundlessly tumbling over the words of her desire.

"Now it's your turn, Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Ok, what did you talk to Dumbledore about?"

She blushed. "Um, my dreams."

"Lily, if you want a career talk then you're best to go McGonagall?"

"No, my actual dreams, when I'm asleep. Dipshit, I know what I want to be when I'm all grown up."

"Oh yeah? What about these dreams? If they're about me I bet they're way too x-rated to be shared."

"Fuck off. No, every time I have a dream it's like I predict it."

"I don't get it."

"Well, I dreamed about falling. Do you remember that? After we discussed the ball."

"So? Sometimes I dream about eating cheese then we have pizza for lunch. It's no biggie."

"I know _that_. But, now, I only dream what will happen in the future. I dreamt about kissing you. And I dream about arguments that'll happen, and I dreamt about that Dementor Death Eater thing, and I don't dream any other time and –" She finished gabbling.

"You dreamt about the Dementor?" James raised his eyebrows, and shifter so he could look Lily straight in the face. "What did Dumbledore say?

"He said that it was interesting, and that if it happens again I should go talk to him."

"Oh, a bit…"

"Dismissive, yeah, he was." She snuggled deeper into the crook of James's arm, and they were quiet.

* * *

**ILY. Please review, if you can bear to talk to me ever again. xo**


	14. An ample bosom and some animagi

**Hello sweethearts! New chapter! I don't know what I think about this, but I'm positive. Please read and reviewww. I think the story will be finished soon... like 2 chapter time, and an epilogue. OHmygod! What's with Dumbledore being gay? I was like. :O. YEah Tell me what you think in reviewsss :) **

**xoxoxo**

_

* * *

_

_The clouds slid back, like curtains, revealing the view behind them. There hung the moon, like a ghostly silver sickle, defiantly standing out from the darkness. It was absolutely beautiful, but Lily couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that permeated her. She could see everything incredibly clearly; it felt like a sheet of plastic had been peeled away from her eyes, leaving everything in high definition. It almost hurt to look around. The air smelt raw and earthy, primitive almost. Suddenly it came. A long, piercing, wailing sound that took over every thought. It went straight through her, piercing her heat with an icy blade. Looking below her into the darkness she saw it. An overgrown hairy creature, a wolf was prowling the velvety green ground. It looked up, its yellow eyes glaring straight at her. A shiver glanced over her skin, and then – _

Lily looked up, starting awake. The sounds around her were muffled and hushed, and she realised she was in the library. She blinked a few times, and sneezed. She smiled to herself and resumed working. Suddenly she felt big, rough hands clasps themselves around her head, blocking her eyes.

"James?" she asked, kissing the fingers softly. The hands were whipped away.

"Ugh! No!" She turned around to see Sirius wiping his hands on his trousers furiously.

"Save it for the bedroom Lils, that was…" he shuddered. "Ugh."

"Jesus Siri, that's not what my friends do. It's what James does, you idiot!" She rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at the books that were laid out on the table. They shut and plonked themselves into a pile, in alphabetical order. Sirius looked on approvingly.

"Skills." He smiled. "Anyway, I was just coming to tell you that Alice told me that James had asked her to tell you that Remus was looking for you to tell you…" He broke off looking puzzled. "I can't remember. Hang on a sec – it was in my brain a minute ago." His brow furrowed and Lily was overwhelmed with love. She reached out and squeezed Sirius into a hug. "I love you Prongs, you're like my brother." 

"I love you Lil, but this is _reeeallly important!_" He reciprocated, grasping her tightly. "You're better than my brother. Definitely." He paused, thoughtfully. "But I can remember!" He leapt up a few inches. "_Dumbledore wanted you!" _He said it with such seriousness that Lily snorted, in a most unladylike way. Then she realised what he had said?

"The big man with a beard wanted me?"

"Yep" Sirius nodded

"I'll be off then."

"Okay." His tone changed, it was sharper now.

"Okay I will then."

"Fine be that way."

"Fine, I will." She pursed her lips, looking uncannily like Petunia.

"Well good."

"Good."

"Fine by me."

"And me."

"So it's agreed."

"So it is." She turned on her heel and walked out. At the doors she turned around and winked. Sirius grinned. Then he was hit in the back of the head by the heavy books that were floating behind her towards the librarian's desk. He rubbed it painfully.

* * *

Outside Dumbledore's staircase Lily hesitated, racking her brains for the password.

"Fudge flies?" The goblin raised an eyebrow.

"No chance" it croaked.

"Marmite."

"Go on through." The statue coughed creakily and allowed Lily to pass. She hopped onto the rotating staircase and was outside the doors quickly. She knocked on the door, and there was a pause. She could hear people shouting inside the office.

"A _werewolf_, professor! My children aren't safe with creatures like this _patrolling _the grounds at night!" A shrill voice, belonging to woman pierced Lily's ear.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this, Albus. I won't stand having our children staying here with the threat of attack. It's simply not acceptable!" A man's voice, deeper, joined the woman's.

"The Snape boy told us everything, Dumbledore!" The first voice was yet higher, it made Lily cringe. She heard headmaster sigh.

"I appreciate your concern; however the student in question is just one term away from completing his time at Hogwarts. It would not be fair to him or his classmates to pull him out of his studies so abruptly."

"It's the principle! I will never send another child to this school as long as I live! None of them! You want Cressida? Forget about it! I will not have innocent young lives at risk from vermin!"

The doors opened with a clash, and Lily had to jump back to stop her nose being impaled on the woman's ample bosom. She blinked, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. So nice to meet you." She flashed a smile. The women sniffed and stormed down the stairs, closely followed by her husband. Lily peered around the door.

"You wanted me?"

"Miss Evans, come in. I must say, your cover up for listening to our conversation was very well timed." Dumbledore had half a smile. Lily reddened.

"Uh…"

"Sit down, if you please." He gestured to the squishy chair in front of his desk. Lily obliged and he fixed her with a stare. "So, these dreams of yours. How are they?"

"Well, I had a dream yesterday night. About a werewolf, and –"

"A werewolf?"

"Yeah… but I don't know any werewolves. But, judging by the conversation I just heard there is one at Hogwarts. And it sounds like they're in my year."

"Right on both counts."

"And?" There was an extremely long pause.

"Ms Evans, you must promise me of your confidentiality about this matter."

"I promise."

"It's one of your close friends."

"I don't care!"

"Remus Lupin."

Lily's mouth fell open. "Since – what – for how long?"

"He was bitten as a boy. Hogwarts was the only school to even consider accepting him."

"Oh my God."

"That's what I said." He smiled. Lily blushed even more.

For the second time she was lost for words.

"This makes your dreams come into new importance, Miss Evans. Obviously every time you dream it comes to life for you somehow."

_I know that! _Lily thought, angrily _You were so dismissive before and now you realise! Jeeesus._

"I know, it seemed I was dismissive before, but you must understand, I had a lot on my mind, especially after the Death Eater attacks." He looked at her. Lily nodded.

"I don't know how to stop it though! It's incredibly hard to stop yourself dreaming, but what if I dream more bad things, and then people get hurt?"

"There's nothing you can do, as far as I know. Divination is not my expert subject, though I can ask Professor Sontrana. In the mean time, try and think positively before you sleep, hopefully then you'll have positive dreams."

"Yes sir." Lily rose to leave.

"And Lily – please don't mention Remus to anyone. Not even him, he doesn't want anyone knowing."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Under her sleepy head Lily felt shifting. She groaned. "Sshh Lil, I have to go." James's breath tickled her ear, but it woke her up.

"Where are you going?" She could see the cold moon glowing behind him through the winter. It was circular, like a giant silver coin.

"Just for – a walk. That's all." Lily could hear other rustlings in the common room, where she and James had fallen asleep.

"Fuck!" A whisper travelled across the room. "Wormtail would you stop stepping on my bloody feet?" A beam of light was waved over the room, hitting Lily in the eyes so the glare made her close them tightly. "Sirius!" She hissed.

"Shit! Sorry Lily! Wormtail made me lose my balance."

"Ouch! Stop hitting me Padfoot!" Wormtail's voice was higher than the others.

"Can we go please? It's nearly time. I have the cloak." James cut the other two off.

"James! Stop right there!" Lily glared at him in the darkness, and a beam of light once again focused on her, making her wince.

"Sorry! Nox." Wormtail lowered his wand.

"Yes Lil?" James smiled guiltily.

"Where on earth are you going with _that cloak_, and why are you going out at the full moon?"

"Nowhere Lily, I promise. Just a stroll. Wormtail feels ill."

"Wha-" The sound of Wormtail's mouth being clamped could be heard.

"I don't believe you." Lily hated how whiney her voice suddenly sounded. James bounded over.

"I love you Lily."

"Can we go now, _please_?" And with that they were gone and Lily was left sitting in darkness, feeling extremely fed up, and a bit confused. Then everything clicked.

_It's full moon tonight. And Remus is a werewolf. And they're going outside! Shit! _

She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to her dorm. When she reached the top she pulled open the door and waved her wand at the lamps to make them glow. She pulled on some tracksuit bottoms, boots, and about seven jumpers. Before the other girls could even wake up from the light and noise, she was gone. She leapt down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time until she was at the common room. She peered out of the window and beneath she could see three figures trudging across the frosty grass.

The moon shone down eerily bright, and suddenly she could almost smell the danger. Her eyesight cleared, and was sharper than ever before, like a sheet of plastic had been peeled away from them. Her breath misted up the chilly glass, creating pretty patterns on the pane. She watched the boys a little longer. They were approaching the Whomping Willow. Suddenly James pulled the cloak from their half covered figures and stored it in his jacket. Then, they all nodded.

Lily's eyes widened. Where three of her best friends had been standing, now there was a deer, a huge black dog and something small on the ground. She squinted. It was a rat.

Lily was furious. _That's so dangerous! What if they got caught or splinched themselves? And why didn't they ask me to become one? _

She glared at them, then realised what she was doing and started. _I need to get to them! _But almost as soon as she had left the common room she knew it was too late. They would be long gone by the time she reached them. She stopped at a window midway down the fourth floor corridor. She had a good view here. The boys had vanished, leaving only faint footprints in the frost. Lily shivered, and waited. It was a long time. She counted cracks in the floor. She counted all of Sirius's girlfriends, but lost track. She even recited the twelve known uses of dragon's blood, and their relevance in modern potion making. Finally her thoughts settled back on the boys. Her worry for them was mixed with fascination. _I wonder how they did it. And whether it hurts… _

She yawned, and just heard the edge of a sound. She leapt up. Below her, on the mossy, velvety grass was a creature. It looked like a giant overgrown… _wolf. _Its fur was matted and sticky with blood in places. Its bones stuck out obscenely and its eyes were huge. They settled on her, the yellow orbs locking on her green ones. It opened its mouth and Lily could sense what was going to happen next.

But the werewolf didn't howl. It was hit in the side by a huge black, shaggy dog, which careered into the creature with a lolloping grace. It was joined by a stag who tossed the werewolf with its antler. Lily watched with her eyes wide open.

Two of her closest friends were attacking the third, beating it to a pulp, practically. It was disturbing and unhappy. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes clouded with tears. She didn't want to watch any more, despite her worry for Remus. She half walked half ran back to her dorm shakily telling the Fat Lady the password. She walked fast up the stairs collapsed in her bed, shoes and all. She pulled the covers over her head. She shut her eyes. But she couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Lalalala! Oh yeah. I forgot for like the last 6 chapters or something, but remember most of the stuff in here is JKs. So lawyers be nice, yeah? Please review. And check out torah sparkles, her stories are proper awesome, innnit. **


	15. Sleepless Nights

**Well here it is, kids. It's done. It's over. It's finished. I'm really... missing it already. The end bit in italics is half directly stolen from JK, (Sorry!), so lawyers, please don't shoot me. It's hers blah blah blah. **

**But thanks for sticking by me and reading. This story has taken 5 months to completer. Ack! Such a long time. Anyway, still review. ILY XOXO

* * *

**

In the morning, Lily got up early, and hadn't slept a wink. She lay in her bed, waiting desperately for the 7 o'clock bell. She leapt up, already dressed, having not changed last night, and went downstairs. It was a Saturday, so no one was up yet, except a few sixth years. She raised a hand to them in greeting, and sat on the sofa in front of an unlit fire. At 7.30 she started flicking through an inane magazine, called Teen Cosmowitch! She was bored after the first page, and slowly felt herself slipping into dreamland. She shook herself awake, and at eight walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After spending as long as possible at the Gryffindor table, she went to the prefect's bathroom for bubble bath and a strong coffee. Finally it was ten o'clock and a reasonable hour to wake her friends.

It was eleven by the time everyone was up and ready for breakfast, and it was only after her second breakfast that she managed to corner James.

"Where's Remus?" James looked uncomfortable.

"Visiting his mum. She's ill at the moment."

"Every month?" She sounded grumpy, but that was only because she was grumpy.

"No! She's just ill _this_ weekend."

"And had been every single third weekend of every single month for the whole time I've known him, James!" The room was suddenly very quiet. As was James.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her arm.

"Come with me." She pulled herself away and left the common room. After a quick puzzled glance to his friends, James followed, not saying a thing to Lily until she pulled him into an empty Charms classroom.

"I saw you last night." Lily sat down heavily. James remained standing his eyes wide. "I know Remus becomes a werewolf, and I guessed all of you are animagi."

"We were going to tell you it's just a bombshell and there wasn't really a moment and –"

"I'm not angry about that yet. However, will you please explain to me why you were beating him to an absolute pulp last night?! He's meant to be one of your best friends! And then, I was watching you, looking out to see if you were alright – all of you, and suddenly I see you and Sirius attacking him so bloody viciously I thought he was dead! Explain that to me James."

"We can't let him near the castle."

"What?!"

"He has like, this sense, that tells him when humans are near, and then when he gets that he has to run and find them. And bite them. We can't let him near the castle because there are so many people here. Remus doesn't want anyone else becoming a werewolf because of him."

"Yes, but James I saw you go under the whomping willow! Why didn't you just stay there?"

"He got out! I have no idea how or why. Just, this time someone opened the entrance to the whomping willow on the shack side, and he ran through it towards the castle."

"The shack?"

"The shrieking shack. It's where Remus goes to transform."

"Well why do you even go with him? It's too dangerous!"

"When we're animals he doesn't see us as human. He won't bite us. But we have to keep him away."

"Why did you tell me though? Can't you trust me? Dumbledore seems to be able to."

"No, we promised no one would know. We were going to tell you soon, it's just a bit thing to reveal, and – Dumbledore what?"

"He told me Remus was a werewolf."

"He what?! Why?"

"I went to see him about my dreams. I dreamt about a werewolf, and then I overheard a conversation he was having about werewolves and I pretty much guessed it was someone I knew and then he told me."

"…You dreamt about a werewolf? And then that day you found out about Remus?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell everyone! These aren't normal dreams!"

James suddenly looked very scared.

"You dreamt about the Dementor thing too, didn't you?" Lily nodded mutely.

"And you dreamt about us! And the argument! And falling." Lily nodded again. James was silent for a long time. "Oh…"

There was another long pause. James got up and pulled Lily into a hug, and she sniffed pitifully. Before she knew it, tears were leaking out of her eyes, dripping onto his t-shirt.

"I'm really scared James, really, really scared."

"Sssh, it will all be alright. I promise."

"But what if I dream something terrible? What if I dream about someone dying!? It will come true and it will be all my fault!"

"It won't be your fault Lil, and don't let yourself think that." Look at me. He tilted up her heart shaped face towards his, and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb. "You're perfect. No one can take that away, and these dreams, whatever they are, are not your fault. You're just the vessel, and I promise they'll stop. I promise." Lily sniffed again.

"Thankyou."

* * *

Lily and James returned to the common room shortly after, where the rest of the group were gathered. "Moony, Wormtail, Prongs. Come here a sec." He motioned to them, and they sat down in some chairs, far across the other side of the room. Lily joined Sasha and Evangeline.

"Jesus Lily, are you ok?" Sasha jumped up and pulled her into a hug, seeing clearly she had been crying.

"I'm fine it's nothing." She nodded and attempted a smile, which turned into a yawn.

* * *

"What's up?" Sirius plopped into a chair, his legs swinging out from the side.

"She knows everything." James bit his lip, and the others stared at him.

"Everything?" Remus looked worried.

"Yes. About the furry little problem, and being animagi and everything."

"You told her!" Remus looked incredibly angry. "She'll hate me forever! I can't believe you, Prongs."

"That's where you're wrong. Dumbledore told her." There was another pause, as Remus was cut off.

"Dumbledore told her?" He crossed his arms. "I don't care. She'll never speak to me again, and Evangeline and Sasha won't and – Oh Jesus what will Sasha say?"

"She doesn't hate you! She's really worried. Because she dreamt it and now it's come true."

"She dreamt me being a… werewolf?"

"Yup." All the boys were silent as they thought about the implications of Lily's knowledge. Sirius was the first to speak.

"We'll have to tell them." They all nodded. "But first, what's this about you and Sasha, hmm?" He winked. Remus flushed, and folded his arms.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Go on Moony!" Sirius grinned.

"I like her. She likes you. End of." He sat down mulishly and frowned. "We should go tell the girls." With that he stood up again and walked over to the group of chairs where Sasha, Evangeline and Lily were sitting.

* * *

"Lily, is that you?" Sasha's sleepy voice sounded as she padded downstairs in her slippers. As she entered the common room she shivered – it was freezing. "Lil, it's 2 in the morning, and we have a Charms test in the morning! Come to bed."

"I'm not tired. And I'm revising." She gestured at some long abandoned text books lying beside her.

"It doesn't look like it. Please, sleep, otherwise you'll barely be able to stand up tomorrow. And you didn't get any sleep last night either."

"I'm not tired Sash!" She stifled a yawn with her hand, and Sasha crossed her arms.

"Well it looks like you are. Lily, come up right now or I'll go to McGonagall."

"Fine, I'm coming." Lily rolled her eys, waving her wand to gather up her books. They fell into a messy pile in her arms, and Lily carried them upstairs. She changed into her pyjamas.

"Finally, some piece and quiet. Sleep tight Lil!" Sasha turned off the light silently and the dorm was plunged into darkness. But Lily had no intention of sleeping. She pulled on an itchy, too tight jumper her mother had sent her and shoved the duvet off. It was freezing cold.

_That means I won't sleep. I won't! I can't or I'll dream about something dreadful. And then it will happen. And it will be all my fault._

Her thoughts chased her endlessly, taunting her. After about an hour, Sasha's breathing had slowed and she snored lightly. Lily scooched herself up and leant against against the headboard. Her back was pressed against the gaps in the wood, and it was fairly uncomfortable. Next she brought her knees up to her chest and leant her head on them

_No one ever falls asleep sitting up, noone._

She opened her eyes wide and stared out into the blackness that was night. A few hours later Lily had cramp. Her legs were seizing up and her neck ached from being side on for hours. Gently she eased herself out and stood up next to the bed, swaying slightly. She felt light headed, and decided some hot chocolate was in order, so slipped on her owl slippers and ambled down into the kitchens.

When she was finally standing by the giant unmoving picture of a pear she paused.

_How do you open it? James taught me last week. But I can't remember. _She furrowed her brow, and leant against the picture, her hair brushing against the pear. Suddenly it giggled and Lily fell through the opening, landing on the kitchen floor with a thump.

For a few minutes she lay there, deciding what to do. At her odd angle she could see a lone house elf sweeping the floor on the other side of the kitchen, but alerting it to her presence didn't seem to be the right thing to do, so she stayed put. She must have lain there for another ten minutes before finally she rolled onto her front and pushed herself up.

"Um, excuse me?" Her voice echoed loudly and brashly in the huge, empty kitchen and the house elf dropped his broom with a clatter.

"Yes, I am very sorry Miss! I did not see you there, please let me punish myself!" Before she realised what was happening, the elf had snatched up a broom and thwacked himself over the head.

"Don't!" She put out a hand. "Please don't. Would it be a huge hassle to get some coffee?"

"Oh no Miss! It would be a pleasure!" The elf scampered off and Lily looked around. There were no chairs, so she transfigured a brass pot into a stool and sat. A few minutes later the elf returned, carrying a huge mug of creamy steaming coffee on a tray above its head.

"Thank you so much. I really needed this." She smiled gratefully at it and it blushed.

"Anything for you Miss, anything. Please be enjoying it." It bowed low and scurried off backwards. She sipped her coffee quickly. It was delicious. Once she was done she left the mug on a counter top and changed the stool back into a pot. Silently she left, and headed back to the common room.

* * *

Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around. "Hmm?"

"Lil are you okay?" James's eyes looked into hers.

"Yes. Why?" He hopped over the back of the sofa and slumped next to her.

"Well, you've been really off with everyone today…I was just wondering… if everything's okay?"

"Fine, thanks." She yawned widely. "I'm just not getting much sleep."

"Sasha said that you stayed up 'til 2 this morning."

"Mmm."

"And you weren't in your bed when she got up at 6…"

"I wasn't tired. I got coffee."

"You didn't sleep the night before. Are you sure you're okay?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders, and she leant into him.

"I'm just scared of dreaming…"

"Lily, you won't dream anything bad! You can't just not sleep!"

"I can." She shut her eyes and made herself comfortable. After a few minutes she realised what she was doing and sat up straight.

"Are you okay..?"

"Fine, I just have absolute tons of work." She leant over and grabbed a potions paper and began to scribble furiously.

"Lil, you have to sleep!" He pulled her back.

"Get off me, James!" He just looked at her, but let his hand drop.

"Fine I'll go to bed now!" She stood up and stormed off. Once In her dorm she began changing viciously. Her clothes were strewn everywhere, but for once Lily just didn't care.

She got into bed and pulled the covers up over her head, lying flat on her back, not allowing her eyes to close.

Hours later she heard Evangeline and Sasha come in silently, and change in the dark so as not to wake her up. _Hahaha how wrong they are! _She smiled under the covers. Finally Sasha and Evangeline's breathing slowed down and Lily played a game where she'd try to breathe in time to their slow inhalations. Slowly she drifted off.

"_Lily watch him! He's perfect!" James picked up the dark haired toddler and swung him around. "Woosh! That's what it's like being on a broom, Harry. I was a seeker" He brought Harry close to his chest. "Promise me something Harry."_

"_Goo." The toddler Harry seemed to nod._

"_Yes, m'boy, promise me you'll join the quidditch team. Be a seeker like your old man!"_

"_James, don't encourage him! That broom Sirius bought him is already making him go flying crazy! I'll be proud whatever he does" Lily snuggled herself deeper into the sofa, making the fire brighter with her wand while James laughed and spun Harry even faster. The rain pounded on the windows, and the wind whipped at the trees, leaving them stark and bare of leaves._

"_It's freezing here, James. Sometimes I wonder why we moved to Godric's Hollow at all." _

"_Old Dumbley lived here, didn't he? Nice to keep the family heritage going too." He grinned at Lily then finally set Harry down on the ground, watching him crawl fondly._

"_Yeah, well as long as Harry doesn't turn out like your Uncle Toby then we'll be fine…"_

_James burst out laughing, and slid onto his stomach. _

"_No Harry, you're not to turn out like Toby. I'll disown you!" _

"_James!" Lily poked him in the back with her wand and a puff of green smoke shot out. The baby gurgled delightedly and pointed._

_James whipped out his wand. Poof! Poof! Poof! More puffs of smoke appeared from the end of his wand. Harry clapped and tried to reach the smoke._

"_Another one?" James tickled Harry who laughed like a drain. Poof! Another puff appeared, this time a shocking fuchsia. Lily laughed and pulled her jumper closer._

"_Okay Harry, fun over. Time for bed, little guy." James scooped him up and passed him to Lily who held him close, her red hair falling over her face. James chucked his wand on the sofa and took a flying jump at it, reclining once had landed, stretching his hands above his head. He leant up to give Harry a goodnight kiss and suddenly there was a bang._

_James was on his feet looking at the door. Lily clutched Harry to her breast, she could feel the adrenaline pulsing its way through her chest, her heart beating like a drum. _

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" She turned and sprinted up the stairs, still holding onto Harry for dear life._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Lily screamed, tears pouring down her face. Feeling a sense of solidarity Harry began screaming too, his cries piercing her heart. Once they were in the nursery Lily shoved Harry into his cot and began stacking desperately, pushing the old rocking chair against the table, her hands scrabbling at the ancient key to try and lock the door._

_She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and she ran, desperately to the dresser, pulling at it, trying to barricade herself in._

_But it was no good. With another bang Voldemort blasted his way in, and she turned to face him, spreading her arms wide open, in one last futile attempt to protect Harry. She could feel the sick in the back of her throat; feel the hot, salty tears at the corner of her mouth. She could hear Harry crying piteously, and she could hear her own screams, pleading for mercy._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

"_This is my last warning –"_

_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-"_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl –" A green flash, and then nothing. It was blackness._

"Lily!" She sat up, straight backed in her bed. She was curiously wet, and once she had adjusted to the sudden brightness she could see and empty glass in Sasha's hand.

"Are you okay? You were like twitching and fitting in your dream."

Lily nodded, and wiped away a tear. She could tell it was a tear because it was salty. She stared at Sasha and Evangeline.

"You've been blacked out for like fourteen hours. Everyone was worried when we heard you like, rocking about. And we couldn't wake you up. We've been calling for you for ten minutes."

"Mmm."

"Sorry we got you wet."

"It's fine." She stood up and pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and slippers. Then she went down into the common room and plonked herself next to James, who was still in morning mode.

"I heard you were dreaming." He said, looking at her. "Was it okay?"

Lily nodded. "It was really scary. You and me… we had a son." She blushed. "And he was called Harry, and then we were sitting in… Godric's Hollow I think it was called…And then Voldemort came. And he killed us." She started breathing heavily. "I don't want to die James!"

But James was smiling.

"Don't you see? You're cured! We don't have a son! And Voldemort isn't after us! And we don't live in Godric's Hollow!" He smiled broadly and hugged her. Slowly relief washed over Lily in huge, luxurious waves. She smiled too and kissed James quickly on the lips. "In celebration I think we should –"

"Eat!" James's eyes lit up.

"Actually, I'm off to bed, I have a lot of catching up to do!" She smiled and went back up to her dormitory.

"Are you okay now?" Evangeline looked concerned, as Lily slipped under the duvet.

"Yup, everything's going to be alright."

* * *

**Ack cheesy ending, but I couldn't help it. I might add an epilgoue, to make it more emo but at the moment I'm cool with it. x**


	16. Awoken

**Hola chicos. Um. Well. Apologies I feel are in order. This is a shitty chapter, but I had to do SOMETHING to finish this darn story. And this is the beginning of the end. I'm thinking we'll go up to 20ish chapters. And I'll finish it properly this time! Oh the wonders of procrastination - they really encourage fanfiction.**

**I have three more fics semi written, all about Snape. I'm fascinated by him lately.**

**The next installment will probably be re. Valentines day, and Sasha's upcoming date with Mr Lovegood. **

**Thanks for staying with me. xx

* * *

**Lily lay quietly on her bed, still curled in the foetal position she had awoken from just a few minutes earlier. The curtains had been flung open and Lily could feel the bitterly cold sunlight playing on her eyelids, like fairies dancing across ice. From a point somewhere to her right she could hear Sasha singing to a song that she couldn't place and, if she strained, she could make out strains of Evangeline trilling loudly away in the shower, words bubbling out from under the door. The smell of musk and woody plants wafted about the room, from Sasha's lavish perfume spraying and, Lily sniffed again, she could even smell hot chocolate from one of the dressers. That was it. 

"Oh, morning Lil. We were wondering how long it would take you to get up." Sasha shrugged on a dressing gown and stuck her head out of their dormitory door. "Oi! Sirius! She's awake and it's only just gone half past nine. You, sir, owe me five galleons!" There was a muffled "Mghh" from the boys' bedroom and she shut the door and turned to face Lily. "He thought it would be at least ten forty five before you woke up. I, however have more faith in your hot chocolate smelling abilities." She grinned and grabbed the mug from Lily's side table and wafted it under her nose. "I knew I could rely on your nez."  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well good morning to you too." Evangeline emerged from the bathroom, damp and warm and wrapped in about three huge white fluffy towels. "Good morning Lily flower, how are you?"

* * *

Once they were dressed they made their way down to the Great Hall, where the boys were already seated, deep in breakfast. "A-HAH!" Sasha leapt onto Sirius. "You owe me five whole galleons, Padfoot! I told you I told you!" She swung herself over the bench, landing next to Remus, and hollered triumphantly, earning herself at least five disapproving glances from teachers trying to enjoy a sedate breakfast, right next to the marauders' table.  
Sirius sighed and rolled his eye emphatically as he dug into his pockets, trying to scrape together enough money to pay Sasha back. Eventually he had to borrow a galleon off Peter, and three sickles from Remus in order to be able to settle her claim. He returned to his breakfast deeply sulky.  
"What's wrong baby Siri?" Evangeline tickled him under the chin, making him swat at her hand with his spoon.  
"Nothing."

"Tell Evangeliiiine."  
"Sasha. I hate her."  
He turned away in mock petulance and scooped porridge up towards his mouth, before he was hit squarely on the nose by a spoonful of yoghurt. His eyes narrowed and he looked up. Sasha threw him a wink and went back to her meal.  
Sirius said nothing, instead scooping up yet another spoon of porridge.

"What the-" James wiped the oaty mush away from his eyes furiously. "Sirius!"  
"I'm sorry, I just aimed wrong..." He grimaced, expecting a barrage to come his way. He wasn't disappointed. Once again Sirius was faced with a nose covered in yoghurt, this time with a right eye obscured by half a fried egg, flung his way by an irate and sticky James.  
"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?" He loaded his spoon with Peter's abandoned cornflakes and made a lever on the edge of his bowl, aiming for James. He released the spoon, and barely even watching to see if his missile had found its mark he loaded the spoon once again, and aimed it at Sasha, ducking as soon as he had let go, to avoid any further confrontations with her yoghurt. Sirius crouched under the table in silent fits of laughter as he heard a satisfying 'splat', followed by a yelp of surprise and a cry of "BLACK!"  
Sirius snorted, they weren't going to get him that easily. The cry came again. "BLACK!".  
He couldn't help it any more. The laughter just exploded out in a bark of mirth. He collapsed, spread-eagled on the floor and cackled merrily, barely stopping to breathe. A pair of legs came to stand beside him and he grabbed them, pulling hard on the ankles, making their owner come crashing down next to him.  
Sirius cackled again and shifted up so he could see his victim properly.  
"MR BLACK! This is the third time this year you have created chaos and havoc in our dining hall. I will not have it. Especially, when one of your childish games targets a member of teaching staff." Slowly Sirius turned and found himself nose to nose with Professor McGonagall, whose face was covered in a sticky, cold, yellow, cornflake-y mush.  
Sirius couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled up from the depths of his belly and he just couldn't contain it, he snorted again and collapsed into fits, eyes watering and chest shuddering for air. He lay back on the stone floor.  
"I'm very glad you find this funny, Mr Black, because you will be taking detention with Mr Filch every night for the next fortnight, and I can assure you, you'll need a sense of humour." Her clipped Scottish voice matched the glare that came from beneath Sirius' failed missile. She pushed herself up and glared even more from above. "Starting this evening. Meet Mr Filch in the trophy room at 8 o'clock sharp."  
She turned on her heel and walked out of the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Sirius in her place and drips of cereal in her wake. He slowly rose and turned, and Sasha grimaced.  
"I'm really sorry, I just...ducked. I guess you are a _cereal_ offender."  
The table groaned collectively and they turned back to their meal. ----The fat, forlorn raindrops tumbled haphazardly from the clouds past Lily's nose, with just a thin pane of glass between her skin and the chilly air outside. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes. "Guess who?"  
"Hello stranger." She turned around and pushed her smiling mouth against James's. He reciprocated eagerly, deepening the kiss as soon as it had started. His hands slid up over her hips, over her waist, and over her breasts, coming to rest tangled in her hair, running over her cheeks and cupping her face. Someone whistled behind them and the moment was lost as James spun around furiously, his cheeks reddening, just as Lily's were - flushing from her chin to her hair. James narrowed his eyes towards the direction of the noise, and he flipped his middle finger towards a group of chairs before grabbing Lily's hand and storming off, out of the common room to find somewhere more private. However it seemed the whole castle was allied against them, first being burst in on by an arrogant trio of third year Slytherin girls who glared at them with icy eyes until the pair left. Having found a more suitable corridor that was unfrequented by the student population, Mrs Norris stalked in, hissing and scowling with her furry face until they had to find a third location. They burst into a Muggle Studies classroom locked in an embrace that Lily could not call elegant. She found herself pressed against the wall locked onto James, her hands tugging up at his shirt, starting to pull it over his head. One of his hands was pressed against the wall, so he didn't collapse into her, the other fumbling with the clasp of her bra. All Lily could hear was her breathing, and the equally heavy pants of James. There was a small cough from behind James and her eyes slammed open. Behind him was a classroom full of silent stunned students, with an equally stunned professor standing stock still at the front of the room. She pushed him away, detaching with an ungainly _sucking _sort of sound.

There was a long pause, which was only broken by a Hufflepuff giggle.  
James swore quietly through his teeth. _Shit_. "Ah - Merlin. Sorry Professor. Um. We'll go." He turned, her hands clasped firmly by his sides.

Lily didn't say a word, except to force out a quick "Sorry!" before the door slammed shut in their face. They finally decided to return, cringing, downtrodden and glum to the Common Room, their liaison wholly thwarted. They slumped, arms slung around each other talking quietly.  
"Ah shit." James buried his head in his hands.  
"What?"  
"We have a meeting with the teachers this afternoon."  
"Bugger. Shit. Crap. This is embarrassing."  
"Somewhat."  
"Do you think she'll say anything?"  
"Hope not."  
"Ah fuck. Can we pretend to forget?"  
"Lily!" James was scandalised. "Since when have you forgotten anything to do with school?"  
"This would be the first time."  
"Loser." He poked her cheek gently.  
"You're the loser, actually." She leant into his shoulder.  
"Lucky we're together then. We can be losers together."

"Losers who can't even find one place in this whole castle!"

"That's true."

* * *

"It's time now Lily." James pointed at the clock. Lily pulled a face.

"I really, really, really don't want to go!" She pulled a face worthy of a disgruntled toddler.

"You have to. It will just be more embarrassing next time we see her! Best get it over and done with, Lily flower."

"I hate you." She rose and pulled a jumper of Evangeline's on.

"I love you too." James rose too, zipped up his hoodie and they set off.

They headed towards the Transfiguration corridor, which was a floor down and past the Muggle Studies classrooms. As they walked past they found themselves face to face with Professor Cunningham, the teacher who was lucky enough to encounter their tryst earlier.

James inclined his head.

"James, Lily! How lucky to bump into you!" She smiled widely and scraped a hand back through her haphazard hair that was falling in wisps about her lined face.

"Professor Cunningham. I can't apologise enough for earlier – " blurted Lily.

"Oh Merlin I wouldn't hold that against you!" She winked, and reached out to give James a pat on the shoulder, bracelets clanking noisily on her thin arms. "I just advise you're more careful in the future, my Hufflepuffs got quite the shock!"

Lily flushed. "We didn't mean to – "

"Gosh, I know that Lily. The very same thing happened to me when I was about your age." She winked. "Now shall we head to the meeting?"

"Do any of the teac –" James walked alongside her, Lily on the other side.

"No dear, they don't know, though I daresay Albus does. He's curiously omnipresent in this school."

* * *

**The lovely Professor Cunningham was devoted to the lovlier Anna - though they are nothing much alike. I suppose I should ask you to review, I do love getting them. I'm just scared of what you might think.**

**While you're at it - if you haven't already check out Three Parts Dead? Es muuuy bien.**

**Also hola Caramel, chica, I miss you. xx**


End file.
